One Life One Story
by Tardis-Katerina
Summary: Tardis Katerina Karr, is a time lord elder, lost on earth without her Doctor. She meets a man named Nicklaus Michaelson, and his brother Elijah. She is a hybrid, like Klaus, but a time lord. Banned from her kingdom, she has to learn to be human or be hunted for her crimes. She now has the Hardest choice of her life Who does she belong with. The Doctor Klaus Elijah Or with Time
1. Prologue

Prologue

I am the Tardis I may not look like it but I am. It has my soul if I could go back in time and live my life over again. I would have never started that war. I am married to the doctor, he is also a time lord like me but I am much older than him. He can't travel without someone by his side I love him, but I can't be by his side twenty four seven. I would if I could he is my life, along with my fiancée Nicklaus, he is an original hybrid and I would love to be with him forever like me and the doctor have. Then there is Captain Jack Harkness. He is a fix point in time we can't seem to fix him. I don't mind but he is one of my other worlds it's called Torchwood and no one should know about including me. If you could have one life one thing in your world what would it be? One guy to call your love one life or multiple lives would you. I can't do that, I am one of the last time lords and this is my story.

Part one

Everything in between

The Beginning

I was created from time that's what my mother always said that I was special. I was the first of my kind I was the time lord victorious. I have a twin not really she just holds all my magic her name is Lilly Moon. If you could choose to be alone for the rest of your life alone, I always asked myself that. I could never stand it, now you see what a time lord's curse is we hate to be alone, but we always end up being alone. I never wanted to be alone I was alone for many, many years waiting for him, always counting the days till I met him. It was centuries and I knew I would meet the doctor sooner or later.

On my wall I still remember the marks the wall, I hated that room, but I loved that wall. I hoped that he would feel the same way about me. If you fell in love more than once with the same man; he left over and over again would you ask him where he runs off too. I did he ran off to me somewhere in the future. I laughed; I wanted to be free from my family. I am sick of my mother telling do this do that, I am a time lord elder. I ran from my family. Why, because I needed to I hated that life. I ran from my family, I ran away with the man that I loved, I will always run.

My life is fake I know that, perfect house, perfect husband, but not a perfect family. I am the T.A.R.D.I.S and it is me. It was a couple days before the time war, and I was ripped of my soul, they replaced it with the vortex. I felt everything; I was almost killed by its power. I was afraid of the dark doctor he threw me against a brick wall. I was in a regeneration coma for 8 years. He visited every day not always, but I could hear him, he talked to me. He said he found someone to travel with, and she left him. That's when I woke up. I heard that and I woke up.

I am basically growling, but my head still pounding. It always is pounding. I could never stop thinking; I was alone for some time thinking on ways to win the war, but I couldn't stop thinking. Every waking second, minute, hour, and even days, months, years; I am called crazy. I was the time lord born with the power to handle the vortex, but it failed. No one would expect a person to hold the entire vortex in their head without a soul. If you lived with the over active vortex you would be in pain. It was years before I could be free of the vortex, but it is still in me today and I am the T.A.R.D.I.S. and nothing can stop me well I haven't found it yet anyway.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
Finding The Time Agent Jack Harkness

I heard the TARDIS, "where are we going today my love?"

"Any where you want to go, love." I grabbed his coat, throwing it on him. "Bows tie really."  
"Yes, a bow tie. Bow Ties are cool." He sat in the chair, "Where are we going."

"To visit Jacky boy." I laughed, "Love the smell of Cardiff in the morning."

"I don't know why we come here every week he is gone half the time." He sighed, "why not stay with Elijah please. I would love to do that."

"Until you fix my vortex manipulator I get the T.A.R.D.I.S. and no whining." He laughed, "You broke it you fix it." I growled.

"Fine. I will fix it today, but is jack even here?" I looked around the underground Torchwood.

"Well I hear someone, let's have a look why not." I laughed.

"I hate you." He looked at me angry.

"No you don't," I smiled. "Owen is that you?"

"No it's Gwen." She laughed. "Tardis is that you?"

"Yes, where's jack where is everyone?" I looked at jacks office, nothing no site of him ever being there.

"It's been years Tardis. Every one left or they are gone." She sighed walking out.

"How long?" I looked around, thinking to myself _"Please say it hasn't been 6 years." _

"It's been to long I stopped counting, after the 3rd year." She walked up to me and gave me a hug. "You need to find Jack please. I am begging you, please find him."

"I will find him. If I have to look for him in the end of time." I sighed walking in to his office:

_"Rose, will you come here my love." He grabbed my hand pulling me to the chair. "I know, I told The Doctor I would talk to him about this, before I acted. I couldn't wait; I want us to be tougher forever like you and Klaus, and you and The Doctor. He doesn't have to know,"_

_I pulled my hand out of his, "I am sorry, I am so sorry; I love you, but I can't lie to him. It's our law." I walked out of his office wondering: "why would he want a time lord, an alien." _

_"I am sorry, but I have to do this." He walked out in front of me and well kissed me, but I kissed him back. "I love you Rose, or should I call you Tardis."_

_"Please don't." I pushed him out of the way._

"Tardis? Hello you okay?" I looked at him, "Flash back?"

"Yes, sorry." I held my head, "its back the poundings back." It was pounding the constant pounding, "what do I do. I hate the pounding, it hurts."

"I know I am sorry that I did this to you, I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I could leave you, but that wouldn't help I know, but I would never hurt you again." He just kept talking and talking.

"Will you just shut up?" I growled.

"I can do that shut up just shut up Doctor." He quietly said to himself.

"Thank you now I think I found jack I fixed the vortex manipulator thank you very much." I located his position. "He is in Cardiff, right behind me."

"You found me, the pounding still there?"

"Yes and yes." I hugged.

"That's new." He hugged me back. "What has gotten into you girl? Doctor, new face I see. Bow tie really."

"Yes a bow tie, bow ties are cool." He laughed hugging jack, "nice to see you old pal."

"I am still here Jack." Gwen said waving.

"You never left Torchwood?"

"No is that a problem boss." She laughed hugging him.

"No it is never a problem. I am happy to say I am restarting Torchwood." I looked surprise.

"Seriously? You are going to start Torchwood all over again. I actually need you for something." I sighed Elijah had forgotten who I was and what I was. It's like he never knew me. I something did this, someone did this to him, and I want him back. "Time is being rewritten, Jack." I almost turned, but I held it back. I hadn't hunted in some time now. "I am going to go eat something Doctor."  
"Where is she going doctor?"

"To eat something that she hasn't in a while," The Doctor walked back over to jack, whispered to him, "she has to go drink blood."

"Oh I'll leave her alone." He paced, waiting for me to come back.

I walked in to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and I collapsed on the floor. I could hear the noises, but the one thing that didn't go away was the pounding, in my head. I was a time elder my family still with me, I knew that they were not going to last very long, but I was still with them in my dreams. I am alone most of the time, the doctor has his companions, and I am staying out of the way only interfering when I am needed. Which is a lot lately, Jack would have laughed at that:

_"Hey, you ok?" I blinked slowly, but to the sound of the drum beat in my head.  
"Doctor is that you?" I spoke very weakly._

_"Yes, it's me." He sat up leaning forward._

_ "Where am I?" I looked at the painful white room. I saw a glance of one of the suns._

_ "On Gallifrey," He laughed I tried to laugh, but choking on the air. "Don't try to laugh you regenerated but never fully healed."_

_ I sat up I was stronger than everyone had thought, "will everyone stop treating me like I am just this weak little girl. I am sick and tired of people doing this to me I am the Eldest time lord. I am stronger than you all think. Doctor, do you even know my curse?"_

_ "No I don't I am sorry." He helped me to my feet. I stood on my own perfectly healed, except one scar across my back. I went from the top of the back of my head, to the middle of my spine. I looked at the person who gave me that scar; I turned and looked at the man who made me regenerate. _

_ I started to turn; every nurse cringed at the sight of me breaking every bone in my body, rip every muscle in my body. My eyes turned gold, "This is my curse doctor, the blood you give me is the food I need. I can't live without this side of me."I looked at everyone in my wolf form. I lowered my head and whined at the doctor. Everyone walked up to me no longer afraid of the wolf. They petted me; so very softly. I was happy knowing that my life was perfect here, but there was the side of me that was the killer, and wanted to leave. _

I had heard Jack run in picking me up, constantly yelling "Doctor!"

"What happened to her?" The Doctor grabbed me, "Jack I know you have some blood bags here go get them, and we are going to need them."

"What do we do with them?" Jack asked a very dumb question.  
"We feed them to her." The doctor set me down in to the medical center.

"How do we do that?" Jack gave the doctor the blood bags, but I didn't feel the hot liquid running down my throat.  
"Um never mind that give me your knife." He did what he was told to do if the time lords ever died and nothing could relive me like time lord blood. He took the knife, and he cut his wrist feeding me his blood. My eyes opened gold as the sun


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
Forgetting and Remembering the past

"How did she do that?" Jack looked at me I took the knife, and cut my wrist feeding him my blood to heal him.

"It's call being a hybrid sweetie," River Song walked in, "Hello sweetie, you left me with Amy, and Rory again."

"I did? Sorry River just had to get out of there before something happened, and I didn't know where I was so I left mystic falls for a day can't I not do that?" We both laughed and hugged each other.

"Elijah isn't very happy with you," she said in a more serious tone.  
"What does he want me to do; yes I am rare, but it doesn't mean I can't have a day with the Doctor and Jack. He is not my master, so I can do the heck ever I want. I am not sired to him he does not own me." River saw the anger in my eyes.

"It's ok I left before he could use my vortex manipulator to find you." Jack looked at River's hand.

"That's mine. You're the one who has my Vortex Manipulator." Jack had his gun pointing at River.

I jumped in front of river right as Jack hit the trigger, "Tardis!" The doctor ran over to me holding my head up. Jack stepped back ashamed of what he just did.

"Doctor I remembered, the life we had on Gallifrey. I was happy, and so were you." I was coughing up blood.

"Her vitals are dropping Doctor I can't do anything." He looked at Jack.

"You did this to her!" River touched his shoulder. He set me down softly, standing up. "You shot her!" He hit the trigger twice.

I whispered something in Rivers ear, "Protect him make sure he doesn't travel alone please."

"Are you going to regenerate?" I nodded.

"I won't remember who any of you are." I stood up holding on to the railing, hitting the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S. I looked at him one last time. "I love you!"

I locked the door, "Let me in! Let me in!" He kept pounding on the door.

"I am sorry, you have River you'll always have River, I don't belong to you anymore. I am sorry." I felt the regeneration coming. I screamed the screamed slowly changed as my voice did. I fell to the ground confused and lost. I knew who I was I teleported to my last location. "Hello who are you?"

The man looked at me, His dark brown hair with the lightest blue eyes looked at me. He had the softest accent, "My name is Elijah, but you my love can call me whatever you want." He walked up to me and kissed the top of my hand. "Now who are you my love?"

"I think my name is Katerina, or rose I am not sure yet." I had almost the same accent. I looked in to the mirror on the wall next to me. I had a prefect complexion blonde hair, and a golden eye color.

"Well Rose or Katerina, I am glad you came to my house." He walked me up the stairs. I remembered flashes of memories, but I didn't know why I saw these things. "How old are you Kat?"

"21, I am 21 years old." I looked at the closet a girls dream it was bigger on the inside. I held my head in pain.

"Are you ok?" I looked at him, I shook it.

"Yea I am fine why would you say that." I smiled, I was in love, but something was stopping me.

"I think I need to take you to a doctor." I fell to the ground screaming. The pain flooded my mind with memories. "Are you crying?"

"No why would I cry I have nothing to cry for." I saw a face one that I knew, everything came flooding back I knew who I was and who that face I saw was. His name was the doctor time lord, like me. I was a time lord elder the oldest one. "I am fine, I have to find him." My phone rang. "Doctor!"

_"Tardis?" _I looked at the number it was river.

"River." I breathed.

_"He went looking for you."_ She was worried.

"Where!" I growled, "Dang it River where is he." I turned around, as I heard the wonderful noise. I dropped the phone, "Doctor!"

The door opened his arms wide open. "Tardis?"

"It's me!" Elijah was standing in front of me he grabbed my neck, throwing against the wall.  
"Tardis!" He ran over to me, "why did you do this?!"

"I couldn't see her leave me one last time." The doctor picked me up carrying me to some where safe; I was in a coma again.

"Jack! Help me!" I still could hear their voices.

"What happened to her? River get over here we need your computer." Jack touched the back of my head. "She's bleeding."

"She isn't dead, it's like she can hear us. Doctor I don't understand how can she hear us she is in a coma." She was angry.

"It is hard to explain, I have to find her sister she will know what to do." I heard the T.A.R.D.I.S leave.

"Jack take care of her, I have to go, I am sorry." She was gone.

"Just you and me now I guess. Anything could happen?" he laughed, "You would have laughed at that." He sighed. "This is very awkward, talking to you and I am not even sure if you're listening to me." I tried my best to use my communications.

_"Jack are you there."_ I projected a hologram

"Yes I am here, how did you do that?" he touched my hand.

_"No time to explain, but I need you to give a message to the doctor." I sighed._

"Yes what is it?" He begged me to tell him.

_"If you speak to him, if you speak to the doctor tell him I… Never mind he'll know."_ I glanced at him with the hologram.

"What do you want me to do, how do I wake you up!" he was willing to do anything.

_"Put my hand to my left heart," _he moved it there, _"Now say assassino." _

"Why would I say that?" he looked confused.

_"It is a trigger word, now just say it!" _the holograms eyes went gold.

"Assassino. What does that mean?"

_"Assassin."_ The hologram vanished. I gasped for air; I looked down at my wrist it was covered in blood. "It is started again man I hate this."

"Are you regenerating again or just healing?" He looked confused.

"A little of both," I ran to the room where I had once turned over and over again, I could still feel the pain. I locked the door, "I am sorry." I screamed a new voice again had appeared.

"Tardis, are you ok?" I unlocked the door, "You're beautiful, Oh my god to beautiful for words."

I walked over to the mirror, "Oh my god I am a ginger, a bloody ginger!"

"Sorry, but do you hate gingers?" Jack asked confused.

"Dated one once well you know how that turned out. I ended up killing him." He looked shocked like not possible, you hate gingers.

"Ok, but what about the doctor!" I blinked a couple times.

"Oh right, well he needs to find moon, so I will go out in town for a while, want to come. This is new I like shopping, want to go shopping? Oh and I want to cut my hair, food I need food." I was talking faster than the doctor which was very rare.

"I love you." Jack said fast.

"I love you too jack, but can we go get some food." I was starving.

"No I love you like the doctor, more I think." I grabbed his neck pinning him up against a wall.

"Why, do you want me I am a stupid time lord, you hunt aliens' jack this would never work." I growled my eyes turning black, "that's new black eyes instead of gold I like it." I let my fangs come through the top of my gums. "You want this, a killer jack I kill to survive you need to hate me." I pushed him harder.

"I would never hate you!" he choked. I heard the T.A.R.D.I.S land, I released his neck. He was gasping for air.

"Doctor," I perked up.

"Tardis, but how." He grabbed me, pulling me close kissing me.

"Wait, who are you aren't the doctor." I pushed him back.

"Wait that's the doctor, he is very different today." I walked over to jacks desk whacking my head against it.

"This is great just great. Really great, I get to regenerate three times today." I growled.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III  
The Time Lord Elders and Gallifrey

I pushed the doctor and jack in to the T.A.R. , "why do I have to come?"

"It's a fixed point in time jack, and you were there. So you kind of have to be here, or I could be killed by a paradox, if that's what you want?"

"No coming is fine, what does the location say?" he walked over to the screen.

"They say Gallifrey, great jack you get to meet my family." I sighed. I walked in to the wardrobe, "Jack, can you come help me?"

"Yes, what do you need?" I turned to him.

"Can you please tighten my corset strings?" I put my back to him.

"Is this made of diamonds?" He touched the soft silk like fabric.

"Gallifreyan diamonds, the lightest ever, made in the fires of our two golden suns."

"I've heard rumors of such gems. They say if you stare long enough into their core you can see the wonders of the solar system. But that's just myth. Isn't it?"

I turned to him. I smiled, but my distant eyes clearly showed the sadness I tried to hide. "There was a time when there were many rumors regarding Gallifrey and all of them justified. But not anymore, Jack. Not anymore."

"Then what was Gallifrey like if it's wasn't all that the rumors and they were told to be the heroes of the word. Every time agent looked up to you guys!"

"It was beautiful, yes but the time lord heart is the one thing that is a time lord greatest weakness, my younger brother, you would know him as the President. He loved war, he almost went crazy. That's why I hate coming here jack. This is my life." I couldn't breathe, "Jack tight enough."

"Oh right sorry, but the way the doctor talked about it was wonderful," Jack was curious.

"Talked about what?" He walked in, "Man I haven't seen that one in a while."

"Nothing dear." I grabbed his hand, I looked back at jack. What was stopping me from turning around and running over to him and kiss him.

The Doctor softly stroked my hair and smiled warmly. "If you say so"

I wondered if he knew. Wondered if he truly understood the ways in which I loved him. But surely it was not to be? There was so much he had kept secret that even after all that had past there were times I thought I did not know him. But the same was true for me. To be a Time lord came with responsibility that could not be taken lightly. So though I wished to tell him everything, to trust in him completely I knew that I could not. To ask him to share a life with someone who could not share their secrets was selfish and to risk betrayal from him would be to risk more than my two hearts could bear. And so I gazed at him. This utterly fantastic man whom I loved so very dearly. I gazed, and smiled and knew that to love this man was folly.

"Doctor, Do you remember when we first met?" I stared into the ring the bond me to the doctor, but did it really?

"I remember it as if it was just yesterday" he spoke softly and his voice was smooth like aged rum. He glanced down at the ring and then into my eyes.

"My brother told you to stay away from me, and I cried for days until you returned to my side." I softly shed a tear, "I am sorry, why am I crying I am here with you, and Jack."

He wiped me tear away and silenced me with a soft kiss. The Doctor's lips were warm and smooth. "Shh, no need to be sorry about crying."

My tears were no longer only about The Doctor, they were about Jack too. I loved The Doctor, but part of me wanted Jack. I felt like I was fighting a battle inside of myself. My chest began to tighten up and my breathing shallow. The corset wasn't helping my current state.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked concurringly. "You don't look so good. You're white as a ghost". His eyes were filled with concern.

"I... It's nothing. Just the corset strings. I forgot how to breathe for a moment. Strange, isn't it? Forgetting how to breathe..." The Doctor looked at me warily. He knew it wasn't just that. He knew me. So well... Even so, the Doctor obliged my lies, and walked around behind me, gently brushing my hair aside with his right hand.

"Well, we can't have that, can we? I think forgetting how to breathe might be a bit troublesome." He loosened the laces a few inches. I knew it wouldn't fix the problem, but it helped me think. Perhaps too well. I struggled not to think of it as a metaphor: the man who tightens every nerve in my body with excitement...and the man whose presence gives me the air I breathe. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned back to the Doctor and smiled, but I could tell it didn't reach my eyes. I always thought that one day he would get tired of my constant lying. He has never left so I guess he still loves me.

I flinched as jack touched the tattoo that I had been born with, but he wasn't touching the tattoo he was touching the scar on my back. "What are you doing jack?" I asked, more like I was growling.

"Sorry, are we here?" he looked at the doctor, still angry at Jack for shooting me.

"Yea we are here. Doctor," I wigged my fingers looking for his hand. It was not there, there was a hand just not his. My brother stood in his place, "Ley what a pleasant surprise."

"The president, my lord." I snickered at the Doctor. I pulled my hand away from Ashley.

"Doctor no need to be formal with your brother in law." I looked at jack. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I promise. You sure he is your brother?" I laughed.

"Yes I am sure; I had to live with him for some time. I think I know my brother Jack." I playfully pushed Jack. I ran out the door expecting jack to chase me. I heard the door lock, "what do you want Ley?"

"I just want to have a nice little chat with my sister." I flashed my eyes black. "I wouldn't try that sister. I had moon go to earth and get me some vervain, oh and wolf's bane I got myself." I let my eyes return to normal.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I growled but I walked trying to avoid the puddles of mud.

"Well first we could talk about your daughter." He sighed.

"Which one?" I glanced an angry look at him.

"Well I was thinking we talk about, Allie?"

"She is dead; we don't want to talk about her. Let's talk about your son. Oh right I killed him, what's did you summon the T.A.R.D.I.S for?"

"Nothing important," He was angry, but at what.

"Why, did you call me here then?" I growled, I was hungry and angry not a good combination.

"Can I not see my older sister anymore?" He was trying to make me angry.

"No, I have way better thing to do now than sit here waiting for the Daleks to kill me, you understand that. I am done being the princess, now let me go home!" I growled.

"I am sorry, but I need you angry. You can't go home, you can never see your Doctor again, or that Jack person." He pushed me against the wall coming up.

"You wouldn't dare." I snapped at him. He took a needle jamming in to my neck, pushing the vervain and wolf's bane into my system. Everything went black.

I woke up in the hall. I stood up, and went to look for the T.A.R.D.I.S. "where is it?" I whispered to myself. I saw my room, same as I left it, except with a small little blue box in it. "Doctor are you in there, Jack is anyone here?"

"Yea we are here, can you get in?" I tried to unlock the door.

"No I can't it's locked from the inside." I slammed the door, trying to slide the lock loose.

"Why didn't you say so," Jack twisted the knob.

"Take me back Doctor!" I wanted to go home the home I knew.

"Where?" I was crying I wanted to go back to Elijah.

"Take me back to Mystic falls; I want to go back to Elijah." Jack was holding me, I was hitting his chest "Let me go jack."

"Just do it jack I am tired of her lying to my face maybe she belongs with Elijah." The doctor stood with his back to me. I ran out to the T.A.R.D.I.S.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV  
Finding Somewhere I Belong

"Elijah? Klaus where is Elijah?" I looked at him.

"He is in a box with the others." He stood up looking at my eyes, "Black not normal." I was ready to turn.

"Where is he Klaus?" I growled pushing his hand away.

"Fine you want, him unstake him yourself." He threw the lid to his coffin open.

"How long was I gone Klaus?" I looked at him.

"Years," he said to me obviously.

"What did he do to you? He did nothing wrong. Tell me exactly how long I was gone Klaus!" I growled, pulling the stake from Elijah's chest. His eyes flashed open and I deep breath of relief that he would be alive. Klaus looked over, deciding to blow me off.

"Let's just say it's been more like 2 years, he well kind of made me angry." He tried to grab my neck. I broke his wrist easily, throwing him to the ground.

I mutter an insult or two. "I don't care if you're mad, you can't stake them." I turn my Attention to the deadly vampire half dead in the box in front of me. "Elijah, here you need Blood." I bit into my wrist feeding him my blood. He swiftly pressed his lips to my arm and drank, I felt faint but it was worth it. His color slowly returned to him.

"Hey," he softly spoke, he grabbed my neck….

"Elijah it's me I just regenerated." He let go, "It is me I promise, I would never lie to you." I slowly hesitated saying never.

"It is you," he jumped out, much taller than me; he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Now I think we need to go out and about." I nodded.

"I'll go get changed, Elijah I know you want to follow me, but don't. Hey Klaus can I brow a hybrid?" I looked at my brother in law he loved me just not sure why.

"Yes, Alice?" she walked in at his call.

"Yes Alpha?" Her voice only 15 years old.

"I need you to help Katerina out." She nodded taking my hand.

"Mistress Katerina, What can I be of service?" we were in the wardrobe.

"I need you to loosen, and help me tighten another one." She started to unlace it.

"Master Elijah, did not anger Klaus. He just fell in love with you." She looked confused and scared.

"It's because your Alpha has a big jealousy problem." I emphasized the word jealousy.

"Why do say jealousy really loud? There it's done," I looked at the cyan corset.

"Can you grab my sliver heels?" she handed me them. "Now if excuse me, I need to get to my husband."

"I know you're not human, that blue box, time lords, the doctor, and regeneration." I grabbed her neck.

"I could compel you to forget that, but I rather watch Elijah kill you or I could tell Klaus, and well you know what happened to the other one that knew." I released her neck. "Forget it all."

I walked down the stairs, Elijah waiting at the bottom. He handed me my phone. I looked at the text massages:

Doctor: Please come home soon, I love you even if you love someone else.

I didn't answer him back I just slid the phone in to my pocket. "Are you ok?" I was crying, I am always crying.

"Yea I am fine, sorry again I am sorry for taking forever." I sat in to his car. "Where to?"

"I think we need to spend some time looking a blue police box, I know you just got back and well you wanted to stay with me, But it is fine if stay with the doctor. We aren't even really married, we just said we were. Klaus doesn't like it, you need to be with the doctor, you need him as much as he needs you, so please texted him back." He stopped waiting for me to pull my phone out.

"Fine just because you said I had to I will do it." I pulled my phone back out. Texting the Doctor:

Where are you? Elijah is making me go back.

"You text him," I nodded. "I am sorry my love, but I wanted to test you that wasn't The Doctor, and you get to stay." I punched him, "what was that for?"

"You scared me back there, and I did text him, and I am going back I believe what you said we are truly not married and I am cheating on him. It is wrong, I am sorry Elijah it's just I cannot do this anymore." I kissed him opening the door of the car getting out.

"Tardis, Wait..." I turned around.

"What is…?" I was interrupted by kiss shutting me up, it started to rain, my breathing stopped. I slowly fell in to his arms not breathing not normal for any kind of vampire.

"Someone help me!" I was out cold, no hearing, but yet I knew what was happening. I was dead, on the other side. I saw a blue box appear out of nowhere Jack still with the doctor.

"Get her inside the T.A.R.D.I.S." He was looking into my eyes.

"She is starving doctor; she hasn't had blood in weeks." Jack cut his wrist he was human. I felt the blood flowing down my throat. "She is going to be ok. Elijah do you mind carrying her, to her room."

"No, I do not for a friend of Tardis is a friend to me. You must be the one true love of hers." He walked carrying me to my room not wanting to start a fight between him and the doctor.

I slowly opened my eyes looking at the Doctor who was lying next to me. "Hey," My voice weak.

"Don't try to talk you're going to be fine thanks to our human blood bag over here." He laughed whacking jack in the stomach. "Whoa jack you mussel man." I laughed at that.

"I got my Space ship, and my boys." They both looked at each other.

"We are not her boys." Jack said confused.

"Yeah we are." The doctor was repeated by Jack.

"So where today, fighting Daleks, not blinking, fighting Cybermen, or let's find a new monster." I jumped out of bed like nothing happened. That was normal; I am a hybrid, born to be one. My family was scattered across the earth, and space itself.

"I think we need to find your sister moon." He sighed.

"I don't like that idea seems to be too boring." I and Jack laughed. Honestly, I didn't care what we did; I just wanted Jack and The Doctor by my side. I felt like I couldn't be without either of them. They were like my right and left lung, essential for life. "Jack, do you think that you will ever find someone again," I looked at him, "Someone that loves you as much as we do you are family here, you are my family you and the Doctor." I heard footsteps, behind me "Doctor who is the person behind me?"

I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me, "who do you think love?"

I didn't say anything I just turned around and kissed Elijah, "Elijah the Doctor let you stay."

"Yes and no, but I think he could be useful, why are you kissing him. Jack's blood saved you." I turned to Jack I forced myself to kiss him.

"Whoa, I love you too." Jack pushed me back in to Elijah's arms, he did not care for the scar on my back, and he simply just kissed my neck.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V  
Moon

I was a little bored; we went to almost every moon of Gallifrey or just every moon. I grabbed my phone out, and called Ashley. "Where is Moon?"

_"You didn't hear?" he was confused._

"I have been a little busy, haven't had time to check my phone." I looked at the doctor.

_ "Moon's dead, I am sorry, but she is." _Elijah heard that and took the phone away from me.

"If you are playing games I will find you and kill you." He growled hanging up on my brother.

"Hey that was my brother! You can't just do that." I took my phone back. I was walked back to my room; I lay down on my bed looking at the roof of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Why do I love so many people?"

_"It's because you think that one person is not enough to fill a time lord's hearts." My mother would have said that._

"Moon I am sorry that I was never there for you, I hated Ashley for starting the time war I don't know how we can still travel there and back, but any other time lord cannot." I listened to the drum beat in my head for awhile, it was almost calming. I was calm enough to go back outside.

"Hey you ok?" I looked at the doctor, I smiled.

"Better, Elijah?"

"Wanted to go home, he said that he belonged with the others in their boxes." I sighed, "What does that mean?"

"He wants to be with his family, even if their daggered, and Half dead." I looked for Jack's trench coat, "Where is Jack?"

"Work," He laughed, "It's you and me."

"For the first time in ages, I think we need to go on another date, it's been hundreds of years." I laughed. "Where are you going to take me? If she lets us."

"Rome, 1400's." He started to do random things, pushing buttons, but never taking his eyes off of me, I smiled back looking back.

My vision was very blurry, it was not normal. I tried turning just to see if my wolf was still there. Nothing, "Something's wrong, Doctor there is something wrong with me." We landed, not in the 1400's but mystic falls present day.

I started to walk out in to the sun. I never needed a ring, to walk in the sun. I felt the sun burning my skin, and everything went black.

(The Doctors point of view.)

She was screaming I got her inside before she burned to death. I called Klaus, we were friends I thought.

_"What do you want Tardis?"_ He was angry.

"Klaus I need your help." I tried to sound calm, but the anger inside of me wanted to flow out.

_"What do you need help with?" _ He was calmer knowing it was me.

"How does a hybrid stop being a Hybrid?" I asked the perfect question.

_"I am almost there."_ That was the last thing I heard. She was lighter than I thought; I carried her to my room, or what would be my room if I had time to sleep.

"Hey I am here where is she." I gave him the key to my room. I stayed sitting in the chair, next the consul. I looked at him scared.

"Please help her." He heard her scream, "She is the only thing I have left."

"I will I promise." He was gone, and I sat waiting, but listen to her screams for me. I flinched every time I heard my name. "Doctor, I can't do anything."

"If she doesn't have her wolf she is dead, nothing that will ever replace the wolf," I looked at the roof of the TARDIS, "Moon where are you, she needs you." I pleaded, it was heard. Every time elder has a vortex manipulator, they hate using it, but they had to.

"Doctor!" I turned around to see an exact copy of the original Tardis.

"Moon," I ran and hugged her, "Its Tardis, she is missing her wolf."

"I know I heard you." Another good thing about moon she listens for pleads of help. This time the scream wasn't for me it was for moon. She ran, flipping thru the book of magic her mother had given her. "Yes mom's werewolf spell, Thank you."

"So you can fix this?" she smiled and nodded. She was muttering the original gallifreyan; I had no idea what she was saying. I saw Tardis' eyes slowly open.

(Tardis' Point of view)

"Moon, Doctor, and Klaus? Odd combination." I looked at moon.

"Is that it?" her eyes were glowing gold.

"No, she literally has to die, and come back." I sighed, I did not hear the 3rd and 4th drum beat I only heard the 1st and 2nd. I looked at Moon.

"Ashley said you were dead." She laughed.

"He lies, rule one brothers lie." I laughed, "But I will die, and I know you will be there." I looked at The Doctor.

"I know I have to die, but I need someone to say the trigger word, assassino." I looked around.

"I'll do it," The doctor knew he had to. I placed my wrist against my right heart.

"Say it, please I will come back, I will promise." I smiled walked over to him.

"Assassino." I fell in to his arms, "What have I done." The TARDIS, landed back in mystic falls. "I have been invited to a diner with Elijah, and Nicklaus. I want to know the story of how Klaus and Tardis met."

(Few hours later Doctor's point of view)

"I want to know how you met Tardis." I asked weary.

"When my family first moved here, there was a girl named Tardis. Every boy of age wanted to be her husband. She was an exquisite beauty, and none loved her more than Nicklaus. Our mother was a very powerful which she wanted to end our feud, between her. She killed her or so we thought. She was our life, but she had already had a kid by another man, I spouse that you were."

I lowed my head, and shyly smiled, "Yes. So does Klaus love her more than you? Speaking of which, where is he"

"He went to see her, he asked you early, the note did you read the back?" I sighed.

(Tardis' point of view)

"Nicklaus, you know who I am?" I coughed up some of the blood that was in my lungs.

"I know now, I thought it was you. Do you still love me or is Elijah just the act?" my phone was playing, music, _Waiting for the end to come Wishing I had strength to stand this not what I had planned It's out of my control...__  
Flying at the speed of light Thoughts were spinning in my head So many things were left unsaid It's hard to let you go... I know what it takes to move on, I know how it feels to lie, All I wanna do Is trade this life for something new Holding on to what I haven't got  
Sitting in an empty room Trying to forget the past This was never meant to last, I wish it wasn't so...  
I know what it takes to move on, I know how it feels to lie, All I wanna do Is trade this life for something new Holding on to what I haven't got  
What was left when that fire was gone? I thought it felt right but that right was wrong All caught up in the eye of the storm And trying to figure out what it's like moving on And I don't even know what kind of_ _things I've said My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead So, picking up the pieces, now where to begin? The hardest part of ending is starting again!__  
All I wanna do is trade this life for something new Holding on to what I haven't got..._

I was ignoring the question, I did not want to hurt him, "Well, I can't say I am sorry."

I smiled as the doctor walk in, "You kept your promise, there have to be an angel looking after you." I smiled, knowing that would never be true. The song played over and over in my head. I didn't know how to move on, I lied every day of my life, and I wanted to trade my life for something new.

"If I could say yes to that I would, but I can't." I looked in to his eyes, I wish that my life was him, he never feared around someone he trusts.

"We have to get her out of here, the president is here." Jack ran in.

"Here we go again doctor running from my brother." I laughed, "Where to now?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI  
On The Run Again

Klaus was going to distract my brother; he can't die so I don't care what he does. Jack was worried, the Doctor always worried about me, and my family finding me. "So why does he want you Tardis?"

"Um…. I was sentenced to death, by him for leaving well running. That or killing his son, and my daughter Allie." I smiled at him, "Nothing too big."

"Seriously you killed you own kid?" he was in shock.

"Yea, I lost control and I was angry, so well I turned and killed her, and Ashley's son." I looked at him with the vamped out face of mine.

"What the heck happened to your face?" I smiled showing off the four fangs of mine.

"Sorry hungry, can we go grab a bite, well for me anyway I won't kill any one just enough to satisfy me?" I pushed the hunger down.

"I know you satisfied is killing a whole town, there are blood bags in the freezer." I growled I knew jack would follow me.

"So you are half vampire half werewolf, and full time lord?" I closed the freezer door.

"I guess you can say that, but it's more like Time lord elder, Time wolf, and a bit of vampire. If it makes more since to you, your way then yes." I ripped off the top of the blood bag.

"Is that disgusting, sorry don't know much about hybrids." I looked at him.

"Depends what type you eat, and where it comes from. So like the doctor won't let me drink human blood, so he gets animal blood. It is spouse to limit my power, but I drink human blood more than the animal blood. I don't digest the animal blood as easily as human." I took another drink, throwing it up, "and Its normal after regeneration for that."

Jack cleaned my face, he kissed me softly, and I didn't push away. "You need to go take a shower," I took his hand, "what are you doing?"

"Just come on, I need help unlacing my corset." I laughed, "Nothing more I promise,"

"O-o-ok." He stuttered.

(An Hour later)

"What took so long?" Jack walked out by my side with wet hair.

"Nothing, I promise nothing happened between me and Jack." I lied. I was in love with Jack, and well the doctor knew I had multiple forms, and well there was one for Jack. "Jack can I talk to you alone?"

"Yes, why?" he walked with me.

"The Doctor can never know I have a separate form for you. He can't know about us, and you were spouse to walk out ten minutes later." I sighed, knowing the form for jack was human, "Rose she is human, and I can't keep doing this. If…."

"I know you are the one who started it, you said nothing more." I growled knowing he was right.

"Fine, but if we get a chance, or something happens we tell the Doctor I need to go help torchwood out for a year. Understand me?" I hated this.

"I hate lying to him. I wish we could tell him." I put my hands on his chest.

"I do to, but we can't." I sighed setting my head on his chest, "I love you Jack."

"I love you too, but can't we just go home, I hate running." He kissed the crown of my head.

"I do too." we landed in the year 1616. I added the skirt that went with the corset.

We walked out of the TARDIS. I heard people talking to two girls, both of whom were wearing weird clothes for the time period. They were looking for me and Jack. I glanced over my shoulder as we walked past the two girls. "My name is Agent Riley, and this is my Partner, Agent Jones," one of them informed them.

I overheard the one called Agent Jones whispering something into his partner's left ear. "I think I just saw Agent Harkness."

"Impossible Agent Harkness is dead," she said a little too loudly. I snickered and she overheard me. "I think I just saw the Time Lord called the Doctor!" she exclaimed. He turned to look at the girl who had spoken.

"Jack, Tardis, keep walking. Oh, and Jack put your arm around her." We kept walking, stopping at a bench, so that I was still near enough to hear their conversation. "Yes girls, you found me," the Doctor told them.

"We are looking for one of you companions, Jack Harkness. Have you seen him?" Jones asked.

"He is dead, Killed by a Dalek unfortunately," the Doctor replied.

"But I just saw him." Jones complained. I walked over.

"Hello, my name is moon." I smiled.

"Moon as in the time elder?" I nodded slowly. "Agent Riley at your service." She bowed.

"What is it that you want with my sister?" I looked at the picture of me.

"She is wanted for murder." I looked confused.

"Murder, for what exactly?" the Doctor asked.

"Killing her daughter, and The President's son." The doctor looked at me angry.

"That was years ago, He is over it." I pushed Firefang against the wall.

"Tardis, what a surprise?" Jones pulled a gun on me.

"Jack I need your help," The Doctor called out to him.

"Yes?" He looked at them, "Riley, Jones. Ash, Hannah what a surprise can you let goes of my friend, Hannah."

"Captain," she released me standing at attention, "Jack we have missed you, where have you be…" I was angry at her for pinning me against a wall so I snapped her neck.

"Sorry Jack just thought I would let you know they want you in jail."

"For what Riley explain?" She looked in to his eyes.  
"You ran, Jack. The President wasn't happy with you." I grabbed her neck pinning her against the wall.

"My brother is the one who gave you the order to kill me on site." I vamped out trying to scare her.

"Yes," she gulped afraid I was going to kill her.

"I am not going to kill you I do need to drink from you though sorry."

"Tardis no." I turned the doctor said it softly.

"Why do hate me like this? This is me, doctor! I am a ripper and I enjoy it." He looked at me.

"I don't hate you; I want you to control it not it controlling you." He was trying to calm me down, his soft voice was working. "Hey it's ok, I understand all too well. I wish you would come over here and we can go in to the TARDIS, do what every you want." I dropped her walking over to The Doctor, Jack lowered his gun.

"A gun really Jack." I looked at him grabbing his hand.

"Vervain, and wolfs bane. Doctor, Can I speak with you alone after we get inside." He nodded; I went to bed, slowly falling asleep:

_I was running again, never stopping. It was something that could actually kill me. "Doctor! Jack! Nicklaus!" I never did say Elijah's name. "Where are you?!" It was solid black, I couldn't see? I turned around to see what was after me. I saw golden eyes behind me, "Klaus?"_

_"Doctor! Jack! Nicklaus! Where are you?! Klaus?" It kept repeating that, but it was just a young girl. With a monster inside of her. _

I woke up in panic, the doctor right by my bed. "Hey it's ok, you are still not fully a wolf yet, and well one of his hybrids bit you. He is on his way, I promise."

"Rule one the doctor lies." I looked at him, "My wolf is back, and I haven't been able to hold anything down. For a month now."

"Has it been a month already?" I nodded. "Wow must be getting you and jack back to torchwood."

"Wait what?" I stood up, dizzy.

"If anything happens, a year is what we will tell the doctor." He repeated my words. "I know what you were talking about, Jack just found out what you meant."

"Please tell me this is not possible." I looked at him with fear.

"Sadly yes, why didn't you tell me that you and Jack loved each other? You didn't have to sneak around, I understand you have multiple forms, and I am glad that you are using them."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

6 years as Rose Harkness

(Three Months later)

"Hey Jack, Three months without a sign of The Doctor," I was on the phone walking down the streets of Cardiff.

_"He texted me a couple minutes ago, he said he was playing the wii at our house?"_ I got in to my car.

"Why did he text you?" I asked driving back to the apartment, Jack had always had.

_"Oh and he has a surprise for you."_ I laughed.

"Now you tell me." I looked for the TARDIS, "Please tell me he didn't park the TARDIS inside the house." I parked the car, walking into the building. I hung up as soon as I saw Jack.

"Hey get anything we need?" He was looking at the clothes I bought.

"It's not like I can wear my corsets." He smiled, kissing my cheek; we stepped in to our elevator. We walked out in to our apartment, seeing the Doctor standing on our couch. "Doctor, your two months late!"

"Sorry that was my fault. Oh I am Clara, his new companion." I smiled. I walked over to The Doctor pulling him off the couch, and I kissed him.

"Oh hey sorry, trying to beat my old high score." I shook my head.

"Captain Jack Harkness,"

"Stop it." I and the Doctor said at the same time.

"I was only saying hello, and I have all I need right here." He walked over to me putting his arm around me. He kissed the top of my head. "Doctor, Rose Tardis Harkness. My version of Tardis."

"Clara can you take Tardis around the TARDIS, I am going to have a chat with Jack." She smiled.

"Come on," she grabbed my hand. "So are you going to have a girl or a boy?"

"Jack won't let Owen tell me, he says it's good not to know."

"Really, I know she could tell you." She said tapping the consul.

"I know she could, I am her. The one and only Time Lord Elder without a soul."

"Seriously, you're his wife?"

"Yes, yes I am." I smiled. "Do you mind if we go check out the wardrobe I miss my corsets?"

"No not all." She smiled.

"I wish I could wear them, so badly."

"Clara we have to go!" I put my finger to my lips.

"I am sorry, but you can't." she said, worried.

"Jack really, Please no!" He was hugging me as the Doctor left.

"It's ok, I am here I got you." I was crying on to his shoulder. I pushed him off me. I went sat on our bed.

(6 Years later)

I snuck out of bed, to check on Haley. She was a time lord no idea how, but she was five now. "Haley, Get up."

"Mommy too early," she moaned, her golden hair covering her deep blue eyes.

"We have to go find your aunt Moon." She sat up at the sound of my sister's name. "Let's get you dress." She dressed herself.

"What about brother Kol?" I was still, Rose. "I will take of him, I promise."

I dressed in my favorite corset, left a note for Jack telling him that I was going to take Haley, to find the Doctor or River. "I love you Jack."

I looked at the three year old boy in the crib next to our room. I walked over to his crib, pulling him in to my arms. Jack was awake, "You going somewhere?"

"Jack I have not seen my Husband in over Six's years. I want to find him, even if he is dead. I love you, but I have to find him!" He grabbed Kol setting him back down.

"Haley, go back to bed." She walked in to her room. "I understand, but you have to listen to me."

I started to walk out the door, "You don't understand I love no one other than him, Time lords we love more than one person, but the one person who we always love is the one that lies to us every day."

"If you leave, you can never come back you understand." He was trying to clam me down. "Years without turning, 6 years."

"Days I haven't missed the doctor, Zero. I can't feel the TARDIS Jack I am going to die." I turned extremely pale, falling into a coma.

(The Doctors point View)

The TARDIS' phone rang, "It rings?"

"Of Corse it does it is a Phone box. Can you answer that Clara?" I continued my work trying to fix the Coordinates.

"Hello?" She turned and looked at me, "He says it is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Give me the phone." I grabbed the phone, "Jack what is it?"

_"It's Tardis. She needs you."_ He sounded worried.

"Just tell her I will be there soon as I can." I sighed.

_"I can't she is in a coma, Doctor she is going to die. If you don't get here fast."_ He was crying, and I heard a young girl crying. 

"Why do I hear a little girl crying?" he sighed.

_"That's our daughter Haley, and we have a son named Kol." _He gave the phone to Haley.

_"Who is this?" _Her voice almost the sound of the day, I had met Tardis.

"This is your uncle Doctor." I almost cried, "Is this Haley, Or Is this Kol?"

_"Haley, Kol is only three."_ She laughed, _"If you're my uncle what did my mommy say you were her husband?"_ I smiled.

"I am you didn't know that your mom has multiple forms?"

_"No, if you're a Doctor, then where are you?"_ I set a coordinates for torchwood.

"I will be there in a second, look for a Big Blue box." I heard her cry, again.

"Doctor who was that?" I looked in to her eyes.

"That was Jacks daughter Haley." I was crying.

"Ok are we here?" she looked at me confused.

"Yes!" I ran out of the TARDIS. "Owen let me see her!" He stepped to the side, "Tardis I should have never let you go. I love you, and I will for the rest of my life. Just please wake up, Haley can come with us, Jack and Kol. Just please wake up."

(Tardis' point of view)

I opened my eyes, my soul reaching out to me. Pulling me back to life, I heard one of my favorite songs, Face down. Jack was not telling the truth, he was the one who threw me against the wall Haley, saw him do it too. I was slowly standing up, in my original form.

"Doctor, she is awake." Jack and the doctor walked into the room. Jack tried to touch me. I pulled away.

"It's me, it is ok." I pushed his hand away.

"Leave me alone Jack, You did this to me Haley watched. I saw her crying as I closed my eyes." The doctor reached over to me pulling me to his side.

"I am sorry I should have never left you." Haley was hugging my legs, I slowly knelt down.

"Haley? It is me your mom, and this is your dad, He is called the doctor." He looked down at her.

"I thought she was Jacks?" he looked at me, "Kol?"

"She is yours, and a hologram." He knelt down beside me.

"Hello Haley, I'm The Doctor." She smiled hugging him.

"I knew you were my daddy." I hugged them both. "Am I a time lord too?"

"Yes you are, and a very special one too. A real Time lord not those Meta-crises' one. You are a Time Elder, also one of the best princess' the time lords could ever have." I picked her up, walking in to the TARDIS. "Welcome home, Haley."

"I am a princess!" she looked at me, then looking behind my shoulder, seeing moon. "Moon!" I set her down; she ran and hugged my sister.

"Tardis, is this the wonderful Haley, I hear so much about?" I smiled and nodded. "You died your hair."

"Yes I did same face I had in my original regeneration, just not the blonde hair." I looked at the Doctor. He walked to my side, and he kissed me.

"I guess we get to have one of the best families ever." I just smiled and kissed him back.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII  
Haley and Her Wolf

I never thought that I could lose someone so fast to their werewolf. I didn't lose them I lost the person Haley was before she turned in to her wolf, for the first time. She became angry, sad, a lone, and she became the thing I hate most about myself she became me. I was the only one who could help her, just not sure how.

"Daddy, why is mommy so angry?" Haley looked up at the Doctor.

"Well you killed someone Haley and well tonight's a full moon, and aunt moon will have control over something she doesn't want her to have." She looked confused.

"What does she have control over?" a five year old turning in to a wolf not my plan for our first full moon in the TARDIS together. I begged my mother not to have given the curse to Haley.

"She will have control of a wolf you have unlocked inside of you, and she doesn't want you to go through the pain she went through on her first turn. Haley, you will be fine I promise." I was a little angry, my eyes shot gold as I saw moon.

"Moon," I growled. Not liking that she was here. I completed my transition; she had gained no power from me. _"Get away from her!" _I growled wanting moon to turn around.

"Tardis, you should know by now that I get what I want." I snapped running in front of Haley.

_"Not today Lilly!" _I used her real name. That set her off, _"You will leave my family alone." _

"That didn't stop me from killing Allie did it?" she looked at me, my ears pinned back my teeth showing.

_"I will kill you this time, Oh Ashley would love that you're gone."_ My growls finally translated. I bit into her hand, the blood covering my white fur. _"Now do you think I won't kill you?!"_ I shook my head viciously; I was going to leave her a scar that would never go away.

"Why would you do that, in front of your five year old daughter?" She looked around looking for Haley. "Where is she?"

_"Right here!" _A small little White wolf jumped on to Moons neck, her eyes gold as mine.

_"Haley, you're a hybrid, Half Vampire Half Werewolf." _I looked at the wounded girl who had been hurt. I walked over to the doctor, he still had his trench coat, I grabbed with my teeth, walking over to Haley covering the tried girl. I shifted back in to my two legged form. "Moon I am sorry, but I will not let you have my daughter for one of your slaves."

I threw on some sweats, and a jacket. "This isn't a normal look for you." I had my legs dangling out the TARDIS.

"Nothing is normal now, I need to keep running and keeping trying to hide Haley, from my family. I keep drawing attention to her." He looked at me sitting next to me. "I will never get used to this, will I?"

"Being a parent, no one ever does. I am still quite shocked that Haley is mine." I smiled setting my head on his shoulder.

"I would never have a kid with another man." I sighed, "I'll go put Haley in bed." I stood up grabbing Haley, taking her to her room.

"Mommy, I am scared."

"Why is that?" I whipped away her tears.

"I don't want to be a wolf." She was crying hugging me.

"You don't have to turn anymore, I promise." I looked at her knowing I was lying. "Go to sleep, and remember if you get taken away from me I will always come for you, even if I have to start a war to get you back in my arms." I lay next to her not falling asleep. "I love you Haley." I kissed her head.

"I love you too mommy." I sighed.

(The next morning later)

I woke up shooting up, "I fell asleep." I whispered to myself. I quietly snuck out of her bed, to make her breakfast. "My lord," I bowed to my father.

"You don't have to bow to your own father." I looked at him, with tears in my eyes.

"Dad, I missed you!" I ran and hugged him.

"Tardis, I missed you too." The doctor walked in seeing me hug my father.

"My lord," he bowed.

"Doctor, I am family you don't have to bow with me, do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." He stood up straight.

"Am I allowed to see my granddaughter, or not?" I nodded.

"I'll go get her up." I walked into her room. She was gone I screamed holding her toy wolf. I heard footsteps behind me, "Moon took her!"

My father growled, "It wasn't Moon it was Ashley." I growled, almost turning.

"After you left us dad they all started to go crazy except me, why?" He looked at my tear stained face.

"I stayed with you in your dreams. Not the others, but you my first born, the one with the time vortex stuffed in your head, and I loved you the most." I looked at him.

"Moon is her twin?"

"She is a copy, we could not fit everything inside Tardis' head so we made a copy that would hold her magic, and other things, but Tardis insisted to keep her werewolf side. She was the most extraordinary time lord ever!"

"We are starting a war, great and against the President." I growled, my eyes flashed gold. I turned in to a larger white wolf. I looked at my sides, wings. "Oh I can talk that's new." I wagged my tail, walking over to my dad.

"My Daughter is a bear!" I looked at him.

"I am a wolf you idiot," I lowered my head, so he could scratch behind my ear. I tilted my head in the moment.

"She is defiantly a bear alright." I growled, but didn't say anything.

"I miss this, just getting to be a wolf. On all fours, I have to find Haley." I looked at my paws, it was blurry.

"You didn't fall asleep did you?" I looked at the doctor.

"No, I was knocked out." I whined.

"I knew it, it was Ashley. He is the only person who would do that to his sister." I looked at my dad.

"Or it was Jack; he still thinks Haley is his daughter." I growled at the thought of him stealing her from me.

"He would know better, I know Jack." He thought for a minute, "Maybe not that well."

"Doctor, do you still have the picture of me Haley. That I sent you." He looked around the TARDIS consul.

"No, I don't." He sighed.

"It was Jack maybe Jack isn't Jack, I lived with Six years, and we had lots of pictures of me and Haley, but I sent you the one of her in Torchwood for the first time." I growled, "Activate all Pictures, Of Haley, and Tardis." I trotted over to the consul.

"But it's the only one where Haley, is in the TARDIS for the first time."

"Of Corse, but why would he want that. It is my home, this is Ashley I know it now. When he was younger he would walk in to my blue police box, closet and he would hide in there for days on end. It wasn't just a closet it was his home. We have to go to Gallifrey now!" I growled


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter XI  
The War Begins All Over Again

If you would start a war to get your family back, you would go to a police station, or a military. If you're a Time Lord, you just start killing. Then people get word of it and they try to stop you. Well when you live through many wars you pick a thing or two. On Gallifrey most wars being, because we are bored or want to prove we are the top, not the bottom, we want to prove we are the top race.

Of Time Lords, there are two types of Time lords, The Elders, and then there are the people below us. The Elders are the stuck up ones, I really know, because I have proven I am the top of the Time Lords. If you want to get the Highest Time Lord angry, you well take their family away from them. My brother started a war, and I will kill him with the teeth of my wolf. I accept now that I am the ripper every vampire hates.

If I know one thing if Haley dies, I will kill everything in my path, and stop for no one that, or kill myself, to end the world. I would rather feel pain, then nothing at all. I would kill myself by making multiple paradoxes, each one slowly drawing the soul of the TARDIS, in result the thing that will kill me would be the vortex crushing down the world.

"Tardis, are you ok?" I shook my head, snapping out of my day dreaming moment, as the Doctor asked in concern.

I braked, "Yes, We here yet?" He nodded, "Let's go kill the President," I laughed. Standing on all four legs as I walked out the door. I felt the red grass under my paws. It was cool, but the two suns beat down on my down coat. I shook the loose fur fell off, slowly.

"Better, you look much better." He hooked the tracking collar around my neck.

"Yes, I do feel like the collar is choking me." I pawed at the collar.

"Well you are a dog," He laughed, "You should start to sniff out Haley."

"I already smell her." I let the Doctor climb on my back, "Dad get on!"

"Can you hold us both?" The Doctor looked down at me.

"I am a Hybrid strongest thing alive." I lay down on the ground. He climbed on slowly trying not to crush my spine.

"I used to love this word, Allonsy." I started running as fast as I could, they were holding on to my fur. I was running out of the energy I need the most to keep me going as fast as I could.

"I need to eat something fast or we are going to have to walk to the Gallifreyan Castle." I sat down letting them side off my silk fur.

"Ok fine, there is a farm around here somewhere, Just let the person regenerate." I looked at him.

"I was talking about a guard; saw one a few seconds ago." I turned and jumped on top of the guard, biting in to his neck, draining him dry. The blood covered my white fur.

"Better?" He said annoyed.

"Yes," I snarled kooky. I let them climb on top of me again. In a few seconds we were at the Gallifreyan Castle. I lowered my growl as we walked towards the gate. The guard let us, in seeing the blood on my fur. Not wanting the same fate. "Thank you." I growled.

The people stepped to the side as I walked down the street, revealing the President. I saw a body he was holding, "Ashley let her go!" I smelt Haley. I slowed down my walk letting the Doctor, and my dad get off. "I said Leave her alone!" I roared, out in anger, letting my shape shifter side let out a lions roar.

"I will not leave her alone until you pay for what you did to Alexander." He was angry still.

"I will not turn until I get my daughter back safe and in my arms. Even if it means I have to kill you!" I growled walking closer. "This is the start of war, and you will fight!" I will not bow, I have lost the will to change back in to my two legged form. If this means I will die in my wolf form so be it.

"We will discuss this later Tardis." Every one gasped at the fact that it was me. I walked off proud that they knew it was me. They stuck out their hands trying to pet my wolf. I stop and lower myself to the ground so the doctor and my father could get on. They climbed on carefully not to crush my spine.

"Doctor is she going to be ok?" My dad looked at the blood covered fur.

"I don't know, but I hope so." He softly petted behind my ear softly.

I leaned into his hand, I stopped at the blue box, and "This is your stop." I lay down onto the ground.

"Do you really have to go kill Ashley I liked him." I sighed, "Just do whatever it takes to get Haley back." I nodded, and stood up walking to my dad.

"Just be careful, I can't have my favorite child killed in war against her own family." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Can you take a walk with me really fast?" he nodded jumping on to my back.

"What is it?" I growled.

"Haley was already dead when we were there. I smelt her blood on the steps." I howled out in pain.

"I know, I smelt it too, I was the one who turned you in to what you are, and I am a vampire." I felt his cold hands, on my skin.

"Where did I get my werewolf form or Shape shifter?" I was confused, "I was born a hybrid time lord elder?"

"You got it from a spell your mother did, and yes that's why you were always, 21 dear." I turned my head.

"So you are saying I am the oldest 21 year-old ever." We laughed.

"You have to kill your brother I know, just be careful about it, and do it quickly please." I nodded running back to the TARDIS.

"As you wish, will you tell him?" He wrote on my back yes. "Thank you."

(Months later)

They kept me in the cellar, letting me out when I wanted. I was their pet; at least they gave me armor. My new armor to them, but old armor to me, it was the armor I wore in the time war. I knew I wasn't going to run into myself or the doctor. They were off exploring the universe in the bran new TARDIS. My only problem is they won't let me near my brother, or so called brother. I am locked in cage; I am an animal to them, just another wolf with the voice of a human, and a growl of a lion. I hadn't seen the doctor in over three months now. I worried about him every day. I almost cried every night knowing I would never give him his daughter back or worse me.

"Tardis, the President wants you." I paced in my cage.

"No I see him when I want too." I had a shock collar on, so if I didn't obey. And the guards had wolf's bane and vervain soaked metal poles. "What are you going to do, drag a 200 hundred pound wolf up 7000 stairs?" They pulled the poles away from my face. I was scared from the head down.

"Just go now before I have to shock you. Oh and wait, get the muzzle." I looked at a vervain smelling metal contraption.

"Please don't, please don…" I was unable to talk due to the vervain burning my muzzle. I let loose a low growl to show my irritation with the muzzle. I was being poked by poles leaving burn marks. I was weak, and did not heal quickly, I thought to myself, _"Where are you doctor when I need you the most?"_ That answer would not come easy I feared. I whined all there was in my body was pain, fear, and agony.

"Sister, sorry about the muzzle it's so that you don't rip my head off." I knew he could understand my whines and growls.

_"You killed her!" _I growled angry. Pulling at the chains tied around my neck.

"Sorry killed who?" he was playing with me. "Inject the mixture of wolf's bane and vervain I want to hear her scream."

_"Ley I am sorry what I did to Alex I lost control. I have control now please just don't hurt you big sis."_ I was on the ground from the pain shifting in to my two legged form. I screamed, trying to hold it back.

"Say who I killed who did I kill?" I looked at him my eyes flashed gold turning back in to the wolf.

_"You killed the nice Tardis!" _I growled snapping at his face my k-9 just barely cutting his skin.

"You shouldn't have done that Tar." I looked at him he was the only person to call me Tar.

_"You going to kill me yeah right I am not even in my time line."_ I growled, showing him he messed with the wrong wolf.

"Tardis, is that you?" I turned twisting the chains around my neck tighter.

_"Mother?!" _I whined bowing to the ground.

"Ashley what are you doing to your older sister?" he bowed too.

"She tried to kill me mom." He looked in to my scar covered face.

"Well I don't blame her you killed her daughter." I lunged forward trying to bite Ashley.

_"She can't be dead; I can't go back to the Doctor without her!"_ I looked at my mother whining.

"I am so, so sorry my child." She was comforting my wolf. I was crying on the inside. A tear rolled down my hot fur, as it the skin of one of my scars that the fur didn't return it turned to steam.

_"It is my job to kill him mother! For Haley, for the time lords."_ I know she knew.

"I know my child, do as you wish." She broke the chains.

"Tar please don't do this." I twisted my neck, the collar still shocking me.

_"You killed her, and by the laws of the shadow proclamation I declare you guilty punishment death." _ I stood up tall as I could my teeth showing I was dominate Elder "_I am the dominate Elder and you know that I am the Alpha of Gallifrey, and I will kill you for our people to see what you have done to Gallifrey. This will not stop the time war I know, but it will stop you from doing something incredibly stupid. Doctor if you are listening to this just know I did it for Haley, and for my people."_ I howled.

He kneeled to the ground, "I am sorry just know I did it for Alex." I growled. I walked forward, and sighed. I bit in to his neck draining him dry. I woke up on the TARDIS, covered in blood my paws drenched not only in Ashley's blood.

"How many people did I kill doctor?" he looked at me.

"About 30 maybe more, don't move you are extremely hurt never fully healing. I am taking you to mystic falls you need help."

I looked down, the skin ripped along my ribs, burn marks everywhere scars. "What do you think Klaus is going to help me I am ripper he loves rippers."

"No, but Stefan Salvatore will with his brother Damon." I looked at him scared.

"Fine." I fell asleep not sure if I would wake up a wolf or not at all.

Part Two

Forever Young


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X  
The Sickness

(Two Months Later)

I have been in ripper rehab about two months now Damon keeps distracting me. I always liked Damon the good guy trying to be the bad guy. If I have learned anything about Stefan he is so focused on trying to fix me. I haven't been able to keep any blood down. Klaus calls it the Sickness, I just call it I think I am dyeing and Stefan wants me to drink animal blood. Elena has been there for me lately not sure where she has been lately. Then there is Caroline, who wants to be popular and well I kind of have that position not sure why I am popular. I like it though. Bonnie is trying to find a cure for me.

"Stefan comes on, I haven't been able to keep any blood down at all and now you want me to drink that. Damon can you please help me?"

"Stefan, can you give her a week or two off she is behind on her homework." I glared at Damon.

"Fine just a week and you need to get caught up on your homework. I know you know all the stuff, just have to keep up a good grade." I growled.

"Hey where has Elena been?" I looked at Stefan.  
"No where important." He growled back at me.  
"I am going to hang out with Klaus; maybe I will do my home work there." Stefan was not happy but let me go.

"Hey Tardis, homework?" I nodded. "Have fun. I just don't know why you don't just live with me?"

"Stefan won't allow it says it would distract me from my new feeding diet. You know the thing you call the sickness how does it work?" I was confused and doing my homework.

He crossed one arm, and had the other to his head slowly moving it side to side, "Well how do I put this?"

"Well I don't know what to do, I can't tell Stefan. I have only told Damon." I looked extremely sick.

"Well it starts were you can bleary heal a scratch, then you start throwing up blood, the fever sets in, and well you mummify." I looked up from my phone.

"What the crap! Klaus you can't be serious!" He looked at me.

"I am serious, but I have never seen it happen before." He let of a sigh, "You don't have it do you?" he asked concerned.

"I can't hold any food down the healing part is still there, but I don't have a fever. Klaus I am scared," I ran over into his arms crying.

"I know bonnie will find something to help you I promise." He was holding me close. I felt like I knew him once before, but I am not sure if it was true. I ran to the bathroom, my head leaning over the loo. He was right by my side as I was throwing up more blood. He knew he couldn't do anything, "I'll call Alaric." I nodded.

(A few hours later Alaric Had to grade homework)

I was lying in Klaus' bed so I didn't have to move, I burning. I felt like the sun was turning me in to ashes. "Alaric," I moaned, Klaus heard me.

"Take her to Stefan tell him to rush bonnie as much as he can, she is dyeing, Alaric I don't want her to go though something I have been through first hand."

"I understand. I'll just pull the car around can you get her." He closed the door, Klaus came up the stairs. I twisted in the sheets not wanting to go back to Stefan. I felt things that I loved flowing out of my mind. I tried to grab them, but they seem too far away for me to remember them now. He was careful not to put too much pressure on my open wound.

"Don't move I got you." my eyes slowly closed, I saw The Doctor face, and I flashed my eyes open and he was gone. I had no idea who he was.

"What's happening to me?!" I pushed his arms off of me, I landed on my feet. I winced in pain. "I can walk."

I walked out to the car, "Klaus I will be back for her homework."

I looked at Klaus, still wondering who he really is, and where I knew him from. "Nicklaus Michaelson, A hybrid, but who are you?" I was talking to myself.

"We are here," I opened the door angry, not sure if it was because I was back with Stefan or I couldn't remember anything from my past. I closed the door a little too hard my side screamed. I ran indoors.

"Stefan, I am home. Damon can I talked to you?" I went in to his room he was dressed up in a tux. "What are you doing?"  
"we have a Dance to get to; I am watching all the students." I rolled my eyes, "Are you going?"

"Matt asked me, I just said I was busy. So no I am not going, but I might if you will be my date. I am 21 but why do I have to go to school?" He sighed.

"Fine I will be your date, and I don't know why ask Stefan." I growled, "I know he doesn't tell you anything but it is to protect you."

"need to get dressed, will you help me." He looked at me, and nodded. I grabbed my favorite corset; I took off my shirt, showing my blood covered bandage. He tied not to tight, but tight enough to show off my body.

"I promise you won't hate tonight." I slipped on my heels. He looked at me concerned, but we walked outside.

"You ok Damon?" I looked at him staring into my eyes. He looked in to my blank eyes.

"I need to call the Doctor." I looked at him confused.

"Doctor Who? Can we just go to the dance?" He shook his head, and pushed me inside the house.  
"Go to bed." I growled confused.

I went to Damon's bedroom collapsing on his bed, I was frying. "Damon!" I didn't see Alaric standing next to me.

"What is it…?" He pushed his way to me. "Tardis please don't be dead. Stefan!"

"Damon what do you wa…? What is happening to her?" he walked over to me too. "She has a fever; I think we need to call Klaus."

"I all ready know, Alaric called me." He was sitting on the bed next to me my head dug in his chest.

"Klaus, can you do something?" I looked at them.

"I can try. Not sure I can do much, though." He bit into his wrist, putting it to my lips; I did not push it away. "Don't drip there you go, good girl."

"and?" Stefan looked at him.

"Nothing she is still frying, I am taking her back to my place." He picked me up and I was out.

(A couple Months later)

My eyes opened slowly looking into blue eyes, "Klaus," I breathed he leaned down to kiss me. I let him kiss me.

"You let me kiss you. That's not you, and I know you. I am not sure if I should like this new you or run away." I didn't understand what he meant.

"Klaus, I don't understand what you are talking about but I feel like I am missing things." I looked at him.

"Like what exactly?" he looked at me confused.

"Faces, my past just not sure what exactly," I kissed him again.

"Oh that's I guess normal for time lords." I looked confused.

"What's a time lord Klaus?" He was gone as soon as I asked the question.

I did not move afraid he was going to kill me, my mind tossed and turned as I tried to go back to sleep. I felt things that I knew fall in to a black part in my mind. Something was wrong with me but I knew I was fine. I was like compelled or something. I knew I wasn't Damon tried that I couldn't be compelled. I knew something was off about me. I need to find out, before I lost all of it, and lost all of what.

"Please pick up doctor please I know you are in the TARDIS, I can hear you breathing." What was with this Doctor dude, Doctor who?

_"What do you want Klaus, I am reading."_ I heard the voice I fell to my knees holding my head, I was crying.

"Its Tardis, Doctor she needs you." I was dyeing and I needed him, just I didn't know who he was.

_"ok."_ He breathed.

"Doctor, hurry she already forgot you I don't know what to do."

"Klaus!" Tyler walked in picking me up walking over to him.

"What Tyler?" He looked down at me in Tyler's arms.

"Doctor we need you like now." He grabbed me out of his arms.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI  
Finding Home again

I heard a horrible noise but I loved that noise. "Tardis," He ran over to me I was sick on the couch.

"Doc….." I was out, and I remembered him.

"Please no, Tardis. Listen to me, I know you can hear me, please just wake up. I love you, and you don't die today, I know this." My skin was turning grey, I was beginning to mummify. "Tardis don't do this," He cut his wrist with a knife that was close by. "Drink I know I hate the ripper, if you drain me dry at least I'll die knowing that you were safe."

I moved my head refusing the blood; I drank a small amount just to wake me up. My eyes flashed open black, the sign of the ripper. "Doctor!" I shot up hugging him.

"I thought I lost you." Only for a moment I had my memory back.

"Do I know you why are you bleeding?" He looked at me confused.

"I am the Doctor, Come on Tardis, what are you talking about."

"Doctor, Doctor Who?" I pushed him away from me.

"Is she joking, Klaus." He shook his head. "Get her in the TARDIS."

"Ok Will do." He picked me up carrying me in to the small blue box, "Now what?"

"Close your eyes." He was flipping switches.

"Ok, why." He kissed the top of my head.

"I am going to open the heart of the TARDIS. So it can heal her." He shut his eyes. Part of the TARDIS console opened up revealing a glowing gold. I felt a connection to it. I fell to the ground and the console shut, the Doctor ran up to me. "Tardis?"

"Doctor." I smiled; I leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

He leaned the rest of the way. "I love you too." He kissed me softly.

"So what happened, Exactly?" I looked at them both, confused it was like waking up from a really weird dream.

"I will tell you later my love, but first you need to eat something, you look really weak." I nodded shifting in to my wolf.

_"I will be back later my love."_ I trotted away off into the woods of mystic falls, the strangest place on earth I think.

It was a lovely but weird dream I had. I had forgotten the past, and the Doctor. Something inside of me was telling me that it was not a dream. It was reality, but I refused that thought because I didn't think that was possible knowing that he is my life. What would I be like without the Doctor? I don't know and I don't want to know, if he was gone out of my memory. I would be the weakest time lord ever. I still wonder what it would be like, to have that part of me gone. A life never lived, a story never told, a lie never placed, and a love story gone so beautiful and so poetic no one would ever think twice about forgetting it. I was always wondering things like this, but never getting answers.

I was alone in the woods anything could happen. The fog rolled in under my feet, the cold wet darkness of it. I was curious of what something so dark could yet be so cold and warm at the same time. If alone in the woods, no one to talk too. I would think it would try to move on, to live out its fogginess somewhere else. Fog doesn't live I know that, It was something alone forgotten an absence of something. I was the fog, but I was living and just one last thing I could do was forget my past and move on. It was thing I could never do. Walking helped me think, about something that a time lord wishes to have One Life and One Story.

I didn't hunt but I had to tell someone about a story of a girl so young, they never aged and a girl who was alone and afraid she would never see her family again. This was the story of a young girl named Katerina, and all of her people and her own husband knew her as Tardis. Something changed inside of me that was so cold, I was Forever Young and alone. I shifted back coming to a house that I knew.

"Tardis is that you, here come inside you must be freezing." The man he was a time lord, a time lord that would know the story of me.

"Hello Jason," I walked he handed me his coat, "Thank you for taking me in."

"No problem." He put his arm around me walking me through the door.

"Why are you so nice to me Jason?" He looked confused.

"You are a friend, family almost." He and I smiled.

"Can I tell you a story; it would let you get to know me better." He nodded.

I sat down on the couch next to him, "What is this story about, my lady?"

"It's about a girl so young, but yet so old. Who has changed over many years?" He wanted me to continue. "She is a young girl who waits hundreds of years not knowing her true parents. Or if she had any siblings,"

"What is this girl's name?" I smiled.

"Her people know her as Tardis, yet her real name, never being told to someone other than her "family" her name is Katerina, Jason that girl is me, and my name is Katerina." He looked up at me smiling. "She was an orphan in a storm, alone and cold, the fog covered the night she was born, and she was alone crying out for her mother's warmth. She was placed on the steps of the castle of Gallifrey. She wailed for her mother as guard found her crying. He took her in to his chest, running in doors to find the King and Queen."

"Wait do you mean you are not an original time elder?" I gulped not sure how to answer him.

"If you would let me continue then I will tell you." He opened and shut his mouth. "Ok, so there was the King, and his wife holding the child, around her neck you could see the red lines from her unusual marking on her back. The mark of an elder, but the child was not from the line of the elders. She grew up over time; the power of her mind was so powerful it could stand the new vortex. She was barely a hundred years; they ripped her of her soul. She was told she could not love or forgive." I sighed, "Sorry Jason I can't continue, it reminds me to much of the pain I went though."

"I couldn't either, I know my parents they said they took a young girl home when they came in the room the next morning she was gone, she had red marking on her neck like you described, someone kidnapped my older sister." I look blankly in to his eyes.

"Did they say the markings looked like this?" I pulled my hair to the side, showing the oddly placed marking.

"Yes! Tardis you are my sister, I felt something just couldn't get a clear connection, probably because you have no soul." We laughed confused and happy to find each other.

"So you know my parents, are they here on earth?" he nodded, "Take me to them."

"First things first you need some clothes," he laughed.

"Right I'll run back to Klaus' house, come with me." I stood up shifting in to my wolf.

"Can you hold my weight?" The wolf nodded, he gradually climbed on trying not to hurt me. "I love you sis." He held the fur on my neck.

_"I love you too Jason."_ I let off a bizarre growl.

"So this is your home?" I shook my head. "Right, so let's get you your clothes, the Doctor, and let's go meet our parents."

"Ok," I shifted in to my human form he fell off, "Sorry." I got dress fairly quickly. My blonde hair long enough to have my bangs lay diagonally my face.

"That's a new hair style, I don't like it I love your eyes can I can't see them." I saw Jason standing behind him.

"I think she looks like her mother." The doctor turned around confused.

"WHO IS HE Tardis!?" he was angry and I knew it.

"He is no one Doctor. Please listen to me." I cried out to him.

"No, I can't if you are just going to lie to me again Tardis I am sick of the Lies Tar."

"Please you are the only one I want, listen to me. I love you doctor!"

"I am done with you, listen to me Tardis Karr, that is your last name correct Karr. I loved you once every lie that you tell me pushes that away."

I started to sing, "Telling me to go, But hands beg me to stay, Your lips say that you love, Your eyes say that you hate, There's truth in your lies, Doubt in your faith, What you build you lay to waste, There's truth in your lies, Doubt in your faith, All I've got what you didn't take, So I, I won't be the one, Be the one to leave this In pieces, And you, you will be alone, Alone with all your secrets, And regrets, don't lie, You promised me the sky, Then tossed me like a stone, You wrap me in your arms, And chill me to the bone, There's truth in your lies, Doubt in your faith, All I've got what you didn't take, So I, I won't be the one, Be the one to leave this In pieces, And you, you will be alone, Alone with all your secrets, And regrets, don't lie, So I, I won't be the one, Be the one to leave this, In pieces  
And you, you will be alone, Alone with all your secrets, And regrets, don't lie."

"Doctor I am her brother, her real brother." He looked at me, I was a wolf. I padded off he felt sorry for what he said before. "You need to learn to trust her doctor. You are the only real thing she has felt."

"I didn't know Tar! Please I am sorry Tardis!" I looked back my eyes glossed over with tears.

_"I didn't leave this in pieces. You were the one you who had me hurt again doctor I am done with you hurting me. You left me here to die and you come back expecting open arms and forgiveness. No, you have too many secrets and I am lying to you every day how are we spouse to go on doctor." _I growled.

"I left you here because I needed time, and I didn't think that you would find out who you really are. You can go if you want, but I will go back to sitting on a cloud. Waiting for you to come to my cloud and beg for me back."

My eye narrowed the other went blind my brother caused that, I know that I blame the doctor for leavening me on Gallifrey alone. I blame him for the reason for why I am like this a monster, who does not care for one living thing not even my own family. _"I am not your property Doctor and you treat me like I am." _

Dear whoever might find this,

I was moving on trying to find my real place among the earth as a wolf I am not sure yet. I plan on traveling far and wide for my family, and for my home. I will love as once before if I can shut all the memories of the doctor out of my mind then I will find love. If not well I am forgotten and I will shut my emotions off, my humanity. What Klaus wants the perfect ripper not just any old ripper one who can't stop who blacks out but still feeds. I will try hard as my feet begin to bleed I will continue walking until I fall to the ground alone and dead.

I sit here in the fog and the moon light. There was a new werewolf out there not knowing what is happening to them, the pain and agony of the wolf ripping its way out. The vampires broad their windows scared of the werewolves why wouldn't they be, maybe they don't and they are killed. Most people write their thoughts down, their hopes and dreams, wish upon a star wait to be forgiven to be given love. I know it comes true but it always ends.

If you try your hardest it might come true, but there are no happy endings. I have tried to get my happy ending, look at me now I am in the woods waiting for my world to come crashing down. I am a Time Lord I am not from earth and I am a monster I kill people to live. If you are reading this then well I left the Doctor and he is off in a cloud waiting for me to come beg him to take me back.

Tardis Katerina Karr


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII  
Forever and Always Nicklaus

Klaus thinks that I should become the thing that hurt the Doctor to start with. I am not sure why though it is me, I am the ripper and I know that. I have always been a ripper I just try to push it back to control it. It has control over me not I have control over it. I need to forget the past, just forget the past. The past left you with that letter you left in the TARDIS. I closed the blue book I was writing in. "Jason how long do you think it is going to take me to shut out the past and emotions?"

"I don't know, a week couple days, But why are you doing this Kat?" he sat by a tree.

"Because I owe this to Klaus, I want to do this." I looked at the blue book it looked like the TARDIS. "I need to go hunt let me take you back to the Mansion."

"No I will walk it's not far, where are you going this time?" I looked at him.

"Where ever Klaus is." He let out a growl.

"You have got to be kidding me Katerina!" he pushed me up against the tree behind me. "Turn it off, Katerina you don't care for him."

I vamped out showing my glossy black eyes, "Is this why you are staying with me, because you think I care for Klaus? I do and you can't stop me Jason. My world is collapsing and he has been there for me not you Nicklaus."

"Maybe that's why the doctor left, because he knew he couldn't fight for your love any longer."

"You don't know why he left, and neither do I he always leaves. I thought you would know that by now." I started to cry sliding down the trunk of the tree. Jason put his hand on my shoulder I pushed it off.

"Tardis, I am sorry. Sis please listen to me I am sorry." I ran off turning in to my wolf. I was fighting my memories, trying to push them back. I started to bite the wind and growl at the trees.

I shut it off, I shut off the pain, the emotions, I'll I felt was anger, rage, and the hunger for blood. The perfect ripper Katerina Tardis Karr, a ripper that who couldn't change anything ever again; hunters were looking for deer and came across me, I bit into the hunter the blood touched my lips I feed hard and fast. Blacking out on the first kill.

(Doctor's View)

"Doctor what's this?" Clara was holding a paper.

"I am not sure can you give it to me." I asked nicely, trying not to show my sadness.

"Yes, I am not sure who it is for, but I thought I would tell you." She set it on the consul next to me. I opened the paper; it was Tardis' hand writing. "what does it say?"

"It says: Dear whoever might find this,

I was moving on trying to find my real place among the earth as a wolf I am not sure yet. I plan on traveling far and wide for my family, and for my home. I will love as once before if I can shut all the memories of the doctor out of my mind then I will find love. If not well I am forgotten and I will shut my emotions off, my humanity. What Klaus wants the perfect ripper not just any old ripper one who can't stop who blacks out but still feeds. I will try hard as my feet begin to bleed I will continue walking until I fall to the ground alone and dead.

I sit here in the fog and the moon light. There was a new werewolf out there not knowing what is happening to them, the pain and agony of the wolf ripping its way out. The vampires broad their windows scared of the werewolves why wouldn't they be, maybe they don't and they are killed. Most people write their thoughts down, their hopes and dreams, wish upon a star wait to be forgiven to be given love. I know it comes true but it always ends.

If you try your hardest it might come true, but there are no happy endings. I have tried to get my happy ending, look at me now I am in the woods waiting for my world to come crashing down. I am a Time Lord I am not from earth and I am a monster I kill people to live. If you are reading this then well I left the Doctor and he is off in a cloud waiting for me to come beg him to take me back.

Katerina Tardis Karr." I sighed as I read the last words. "That was my wife, she is gone now."

"Doctor I am so sorry I didn't know you had a wife, at all did she leave you?"

"You could say that, last time I saw her she was running off into the woods as a wolf." A picture of her fell out of the paper. It was the night we first met, at her birthday party. "I still love you." I whispered to myself, rubbing my finger on the picture.

(Tardis' view)

I looked up at the sky, "_ok that's new_." I was in the plains of the United States; I must have ran a long ways. I looked down at my red covered fur. "_I need to wash again. So what I do and what do I not?_" That was the question what do I do now I left the doctor so I wouldn't hurt him. I left Klaus because he made me into a monster, no idea what happened to jack. I was alone in the plains and free of the men who crowded my mind.

I shut my mind off, biting into the flesh of another human. "_That's better._" I started towards a house; I placed myself on their front porch licking my fur clean. I haven't been I my human form for a couple of weeks. I couldn't control the crying if I turned back. I started to head back to Klaus' house.

* Back at Klaus' House*

There was a note on the door for me:  
_Tardis  
My sweet Tardis,  
I promised myself to forget your name  
your wonderful hair. Your shining gold eyes  
your smile charming Smile. I still can see it in my dreams.  
Many, many years ago, when I saw last time… I thought that  
my life was broken in a billion pieces.  
I thought it was my destiny to be lonely, be selfish, and heartless.  
But you my dear, you taught me how to feel again.  
You should me that I'm able to love.  
I was hiding for all those years. But I can't do it anymore.  
This letter I wrote to tell that... I love you Tardis  
I love you like nobody else.  
I know where you are. You still have to leave that place  
if you don't feel the same.  
But if you feel... Just wait for me... I'll be here soon…  
Doctor._

I threw the paper on the ground; I wasn't ready to see him not like this. I left a note on the door for him:  
Doctor  
if you are reading this it means I have shut everything off to not to hurt you but to protect myself. I wish I didn't have to tell you good bye like this I just couldn't face you both. Don't try to find I am not going anywhere important I just want my love to be true to both of you and in this sate I am neither true nor human. I have loved you both and I wish I could love you both again. I tried so hard to keep it in control and both I and you doctor. Those nights it was raining and I tried to leave, you both kissed me in the rain, and I fell for you both.  
Tardis

I sat on the porch crying trying not to lose it, I saw Klaus car pull up on the drive way, I knew I could look him in the eye and tell him I love him. I walked to his car. "Katerina, I didn't expect you to be home so early."

I smiled hugging him, "Don't let me leave ever again."

He nodded, lifting me off my feet, "Mrs. Michaelson, I will never leave you. I promise." He said walking in the door of our house. He set me down softly.

I backed up slowly, pulling on his tie to make him follow me.

*The following day*

"You do know that I am breaking my brother's code." He looked at me.

"I know," I put on his shirt walking to the bathroom, "I am cheating on Damon if that makes you feel any better, Nicklaus." My accent was strong around him.

"Yes, yes it makes me feel a lot better." He was stilling lying in bed, his tattoo on his shoulder showing.

"I want to cut my hair if that's ok with you love." I got dressed faster than normal.

"As long as you're happy I am happy." He looked at me, I blinked and he was behind me, "Do you need help with the strings?"

I nodded, taking in a large breath. His fingers were soft, touching the back of my neck. He leaned down kissing the scar running down my back. I let my hair fall over the scar turning around.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to bring back that memory." He was concerned.

I smiled, "That's just the past and I need to get over this old scar that has been haunting me my entire life."

He kissed the top of my head; he pulled his shirt on over his head. I walked out to stand in the sun to feel the warmth on my face. I took a hold of my necklace, holding the stone that allowed me to walk in the sun. I pulled it off my neck, holding it in my hand I slowly let my hand open, turning to the side. I watched the stone hit the ground.

The sun was powerful; the agony of the sun burning my skin, Klaus pulled me back into the house letting me heal. "What were you thinking Tardis you could have killed yourself?!" He was mad at me.

I looked away, trying to hide my emotions from him. The tears rolled down my cheeks. I was hurt still the note that the doctor gave me. The note was in my hand, I gave it to Klaus. "This is my reason Klaus, for everything. I can't go back to him."

He looked at the tear stained paper, "I don't understand why this is the reason of you trying to kill yourself?"

"If you knew what a time lord's pain really felt like you would know why we do things that humans don't." I looked at him, "I am hybrid Klaus I can't be killed, I am also a time lord, my heart break is worse." I took his hand pressing it against my right side of my chest.

He took a step back in shock, "You have two hearts."

"There is a saying in my kind, Time lords Have double the love and double the heart break." I looked at him; I stood walking over to him.

"But it isn't possible you're not human. You are something else, what are you?!" His eyes flashed gold as I continued walking towards him.

"I am who you think I am Nicklaus, I am a time lord, I have two hearts, and I am scared." I looked at him scared.

"Hey I am sorry I didn't know," He pulled me into his arms.

I looked up into his blue eyes; I rested my head on his chest. "I will love you forever, Klaus." I smiled. I heard a terrible noise across town. "He's here I am not spouse to be here."

"What do you mean you're not spouse to be here? Who is here?"

I jumped up, Klaus' hand still in mine. "The doctor read the last part of the note."

"You didn't wait for him did you?" He looked at me releasing my hand.

"I stayed for you only you Klaus, you are the one I love Klaus, I love him, but we never had a connection like you and I have Klaus." I pulled him up, kissing him. "We are real; my feelings for you are real Klaus."

I looked around panicked. "Please don't go with him," Klaus plead with everything he had.

"I won't I just need to get out of this town for a little bit, I'll come back I promise."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII  
Reality or Just a Dream

I couldn't see the doctor after what he said to me, I looked out into the rain. I stepped out into the darkness the cold rain pelting my face. The footsteps of my bear feet, I heard a second pair of foot stairs. I blinked, slowly turning around. "I need you hear you say something please."

He pulled me close kissing me the rain pelting our faces. I pulled away, "what are you doing!"

"I missed you," He looked confused.

"So you go up and kiss a woman that's married to another guy, doctor it's been 5 years." I started to walk off.

He grabbed my arm, "I know it's been five years but I miss you, I can't forget you and I can't stop thinking about what we could have."

"That's nice and all but my husband's Nicklaus, doctor ever since you left he has been there for me. Where have you been traveling with your companions? You haven't sat in the darkness with any emotions trying to find a way to turn them back on!" I ripped my arm from his grip. I fell to my knees the salty tears falling from my eyes.

"Tell me how I can help!" he put his hand on my back.

"Get away from me, I hate you!" I stood up hitting his chest wanting him to leave me alone. "I hate you Doctor! You left me with a hole in my chest and one that could never be filled."

"I know you don't hate me, I know I left you with a huge gaping wound in your hearts, but I had to Tardis. I left because I love you." He was crying.

I grabbed his head I put my forehead to his chest, "I don't want to do this but I have too." I looked up into his eyes, "I am sorry but you have to forget me, everything we had, and everything we have done, everyone we saved." I felt the tears rolling fast down my face.

"Please don't do this Tardis Stop this right Now!" He tried to pull away my grip was tight.

"I need this doctor, you need this!" I let his head go walking away leave everything we had in the past. "I am sorry," I whispered to myself.

Everything I had was just gone. "Your back fast I thought you would be gone for days."

"I took ca-care of it," I was crying.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" He ran over to me.

"Everything why do I have to be a monster!" I put my head to his chest crying.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Because you're not human you never will be and you never want to be human it hurts so badly and you die in the end."

"I want to be human Klaus I hate this pain in my chest, I took everything away from him he will never know who I am, who I was to him, and what we did."

"I can't give that to you but I can help you?" He kissed the top of my head.

"How can you help me?" My voice was almost gone.

"Turn it off; it is ok just turn it off."

I felt the tears stop rolling down my face, "Klaus what did I do?"

"You shut off your humanity and emotions." He softly rubbed his finger against my face, "so soft the skin of an angel."

"No one has ever said that to me other than the Doctor." I wanted to cry but I couldn't because I didn't care.

"Well you are my angel Katerina." He smiled when he called me angel.

I blinked my eyes blank; my mind was blank I felt everything just slip away. I breathed lightly, looking at Klaus, "well are you hungry I am hungry."

"We can't eat here the people are filled with vervain." He growled.

"Well I guess I will have to take you to Gallifrey." I smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. The smile was only a hunger smile.

Klaus looked at the darkening sky, "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" I looked at the sky, too.

"Gallifrey, time travel, everything do you miss all of the things that that happened between you in the doctor?" He grabbed my hand.

I pulled my hand out of his, "I don't feel anything about the past Nicklaus and I don't love." The truth was I still had my emotions I just shut the part that hurt out. I missed the doctor I missed my family.

"You never call me Nicklaus unless you're lying." He turned to look into my eyes.

"Just because I call you Nicklaus doesn't mean I am lying Klaus. You need to understand I don't care for you. I can't care for you!" I growled pushing him against the wall. I walked out into the pouring rain, walking in the middle of the empty street falling to my knees. "Come back to me! Please come back! Doctor!"

I felt nothing no heart beat of the T.A.R.D.I.S. I only felt the fixed points in time, the thing that would happen, and the things that could be changed. "I need your help I am lost and I am still just a young girl lost and confused. A girl who never knew her parents."

I looked at the people standing on the side of the road looking at me confused, "Do you know what happens in this town, why the people die off?! Tell me do you understand what a person has to go through just to get some food around here. You fill the water and the humans with vervain and you don't even care about the people that starve."

I saw a part of the full moon; I knew that the people would run if they saw a girl turn into a wolf. I refused the transformation, trying to keep my friends and family safe. I didn't understand why the laws of exposure of vampirism were so harsh. They never knew how strong how old I really was. I touched the ground, jumping into the night sky, sending myself to Gallifrey I was going to change the future.

I stepped on to the new fresh kingdom of Gallifrey. I looked into the eyes of my people, "You may be confused, but you need to understand there is a girl out there that will never meet her parents because her one true love gets mad at her for not knowing why she was with another man. You may think that a love so strong could never be broken. If you try to think of one thing a time lord wants most what is it?"

The doctor in the group of people the original him, "One life And One Story!"

"We can never have that sir because we are the lonely gods. The gods of time, I am Tardis the princess of time. I have come to you my people, no matter how much your hearts are hurting, look in to the one you call your soul mate and beg them to bring your soul back down to the grounds. No matter how much you want to be alone you need them. Remember the words Time lords have no choice but we have double the Love and double the heart break."

I felt the times changing, the future I just had of me compelling the doctor would be no more. I looked over my people; they understood what had to be done.

"Princess Tardis may I ask you a few questions?" The voice of my father.

"Dad, is that really you?" I turned around throwing my arms around him.

"Well I guess you could say that, but are you really my daughter?" He hugged me back.

I moved my hair showing my scar and the red marking on my back, "It's me in the flesh. I never knew you father."

"I know, but it was necessary to keep me from you, your mother said that I could never see you again, because you are property of the King and Queen."

"It's not fair, I don't belong to the royal family I am my own person not just some slave that means nothing to the king and queen!" The sky turned dark.

"Hey clam down you'll scare your people." He looked in my eyes, gold as the sun, "What have they done to you my daughter?"

"They said it was necessary, to have my soul removed and placed in a type 40 T.A.R.D.I.S. I didn't think that they would put a monster in me." I growled in hunger, "I am hungry."

"What do I feed you?" he looked at my fangs.

"Human or time lord blood, I am so hungry." Tilting my head towards his neck, "I have to learn control. That's what the doctor was trying to teach me, control to my hunger."

"I don't understand, what do you mean, Doctor who?" He spoke fast, in gallifreyan.

"Father I am sorry but I need to eat, and you're the closest thing to my teeth right now, you're going to have to stop me." I held his neck out. Biting to his soft flesh, I could feel the blood running down my lips, and over my tongue.

"Tardis Stop Katerina please stop."

The warm blood was ripped from under my teeth, "What do you think you're doing, you don't interrupt me when I am feeding!" I growled, the veins under my eyes showing.

"I was stopping you from killing our father!" Jason was angry.

"Do you want to be killed next Jason!" I grabbed his neck.

"You can try but will you actually kill me no sister you will never kill your own flesh and blood." He was serious trying to speak but had very little air to speak with.

"Fine!" I threw him to the ground, walking away.

_"Katerina please wake up, I need you right now." The voice called out from the darkness._

_ "Her mind is very active, and who might you be sir?" a sweet young voice._

_ "Names the Doctor and I am her husband." His voice sounded very lonely._

_ "Well she is not allowed visitors, I am sorry sir but I have to ask to leave." The voice sounded too sweet._

I tried to scream out trying to tell them I could hear them; tell them I am alive.

"Doctor, I can hear you please tell me what's going on."

"Katerina are you alright?" Klaus looked concerned.

"I am fine just leave me alone Klaus I don't need your help!" I looked back at his eyes; I hit his chest trying to get him to back off.

He grabbed my neck holding me against the wall, "If you don't need my help, why were you screaming."

I grabbed his hand bending it backwards, hearing the bones snap. Klaus fell to his knees, "You will never be stronger than me Nicklaus!"

I released his hand; his growl was almost a scream. I never knew the pain of wounds. I didn't believe in the dreams of human nature, but could a time lord an immortal being have such legends of the human dreams. I never experienced the human dreams, but I have heard of them they say they can be the most beautiful things in the world.

I could never dream because of the time vortex, they said "she'll be fine, she has the marking."

Did they ever think that it would drive me until the point of insanity? I am not fine I am not human the person Klaus that I have made up in my mind to protect myself from the truth. "Is this real Klaus are you real or are you just my future?"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

The Hunter

I heard footsteps behind me and the warmth of hands around my waist. I knew the scent, "Elijah, who removed the dagger from your chest this time?"

"Well it was your doctor, he said you needed me." He kissed my neck softly.

"He is not my doctor he is no one's just a lonely god that's all Elijah, but your mine," I turned around in his arms.

My eyes closed slowly as Elijah kissed my neck, Elijah had noticed Klaus on the floor at our feet. I pushed Elijah back, grabbing his tie, twisting it in my fingers.

"Do I follow her Brother?" He looked at Klaus for assurance.

"When a lady wants to be followed you follow her brother to the ends of the earth," He was clam for me knowing that he was in love with me, "But it is up to you brother, she is yours not mine."

I stopped moving thinking: Do I go over to Klaus or stay with Elijah? If I go over to Klaus I risk him being exposed, but I would be unhappy. I had the two brothers that both loved me and I loved the doctor. He was my true soul mate but Klaus and Elijah both were amazing for me.

I had to go to Klaus he was mine forever and always, I choose the one man that could never be killed by me. I like our little wars they always brought us closer together. Maybe the doctor wasn't my true soul mate maybe this little dream was showing my true soul mate.

"Nicklaus," I looked over at the hybrid.

"Yes, Love?" He smiled.

"Do you think it is possible to be with the wrong person you call your soul mate but you see your real soul mate in a dream?"

"Well it depends on who or what they are? I mean you can be with the wrong person at first but you can find your real person you are supposed to be with."

"Who is your soul mate Klaus?" Elijah asked.

"Well the girl that has a mark along her neck, she may not know this but she has almost brought me out of my darkness. She has saved me from myself." His accent was there nearly.

"Kate, and who do you think is yours." He was worried I would say Klaus.

"I think he knows." I looked at Klaus; he stood up walking towards me.

I didn't know what to say to him.

He knew what to say to me though, "Princess Tardis of the Time lords, will you stay with me forever and Always?"

"Lord Nicklaus Michaelson, if you want me to stay with you forever, I will stay with you." I felt the memory slipping away.

_"I don't care who ordered the no visitors! I will see my wife, and you will not stop me!" _I could hear the yelling.

_"If you don't leave I am going to be forced to call the king."_

My younger brother, how did I know that, I can't be waking up? Not yet I am not done here yet. I need to see what happens with me and Klaus.

"Katerina!" I felt my body dropping into Klaus' arms.

The blood dripping down my nose, "Klaus, I love you."

"You can't leave me I love you and I need you. I have no one Kat you can't leave me I will find away to save you from you like you saved me from myself."

My head was pounding, the vortex crushing down on my mind. It was my mother's fault why I was in Klaus' arms dying from the vortex. No one can handle the vortex in their mind not even me. One of the most powerful people in the world.

I felt blood roll over my lips and my tongue the blood of a hybrid. I tried to fight Klaus, I couldn't drink his blood. He pulled his wrist off of my mouth. I tried to replenish the air in my lungs. My eyes shot open looking into Klaus' blue eyes.

"Thank the time lords. I thought I lost you Katerina," he pulled me up closer kissing my head, "don't ever do that again!"

"Gladly Klaus," I kissed his lips putting my arms around his neck.

I heard footsteps that weren't Klaus or Elijah's. The smell was human but he wasn't human.

"Who are you?" I growled.

There was no answer the terrified scream of Elijah, The hunter pulled Elijah around to face his killer, "Jeremy what are you doing?"

"What has to be done to find the cure for Elena."

I started after the white oak stake. Jeremy pulled the stake out of Elijah's back jamming it into his heart.

"Elijah!" I was trying to get through Klaus' grip around my waist, "Elijah please don't do this to me I just got you back!"

I screamed in pain as I saw the stake burn Elijah.

"I am sorry Katerina this is for my sister, I assume you know what the cure can do." He pulled the stake out of Elijah's heart.

"I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth Jeremy and if it means I have to kill Elena then be it so!" I growled breaking free of Klaus' tight grip.

I ran over to Elijah holding his head in my arms, "You can't be dead I just got you back and I need you Elijah. Please come back to me I need you."

I looked up in to the roof, "Father you have to bring him back, please I need him. I love him!" I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, the warm burning tears.

_"What's going on here?!" _I heard a new voice that was in my head.

"Hello are you going to help me bring back Elijah?" I thought in my mind trying to get them to listen.

_"Did you hear that voice?"_ He heard me.

"Brother it's me Tardis, where am I?" I looked around; I was still holding Elijah's head. My tears wouldn't stop.

_"You're in your room on Gallifrey where else would you be?"_

Klaus touched me, making me lose the connection, "I am sorry I would have protected him if I knew this would have happened to him."

"You were the one that brought them to this town and now you're saying it isn't your fault Klaus this was your entire fault!" I growled.

"Hey clam down we don't want anything to get broke." He said calmly.

"What's broke Klaus is my hearts. You don't know the feeling of two hearts being broke. It's like you're dying but you're mind is a completely different thing."

I was angry yet sad that would contain the wolf unless I shut my emotions are shut off, Klaus still trying to get me to let go of Elijah's body.

"You need to let go of him so I can bury him Katerina I know this is hard to except but Elijah's not coming back."

"He has to come back; I never told him I loved him." I was on a breaking point.

"Tardis please you have to give him to me." He was on the verge of crying.

"No I know he will come back my dad will bring him back," I bit my wrist placing it on his lips; he wasn't dead, just close to death.

I felt, the blood being drank from my wrist, "Klaus, Look he is actually drinking from me."

His warm lips, turned in to fangs biting in to my wrist I winced in pain, but it was a good pain.

Klaus smiled, "I can't believe it how are you doing that?"

"Just need a time lord touch Nicklaus." I smiled as Elijah's face started to return to normal, "Klaus look where he has been stabbed."

The small scar on his chest was now fully healed leaving no trace of him ever having a scar. His eyes flashed open he held on to my wrist.

"Elijah you have to stop, you have had enough." I tried to pull my wrist away.

He pulled back he bit harder in to my veins. I felt faint, he released my wrist. I fell backwards on to the stone floor.

"What were you think brother!" Klaus picked me up, walking to his car.

I looked at the roof of his car, I closed my eyes. I knew the floor was moving but I couldn't place where I was.

"Alaric, where have you been? Has Meredith come back yet?" Klaus said impatiently.

"No she is currently in the "Lab" trying to find her blood type in the data base. I was at the school teaching, Jeremy didn't show today do you know why?"

"I know exactly what he was doing, trying to kill my family, Elijah to be exact." Klaus was almost yelling.

"Well I will deal with him later, but right now I need to find out what's taking her so long. Klaus go in with Tardis she needs you right now."

"I can't Elijah is in there they belong together not me and her, we fight too much and most likely she hates me right now." Klaus was sitting outside the room why?

"She will never hate you Klaus, but they do look good together, I admit Elijah is the nice and better brother for her. It's like Stefan and Damon with Elena, Damon is the one she shouldn't be with, so she is with Stefan." Alaric had a point, I should be with Elijah.

I was awake I just needed a break from the boys. I loved them both, but I need to choose. Pretending I was out gave me a moment to think. Klaus is strong, protective, and sweet when he wants to be. Elijah, he is compassionate, forgiving, and everything that is good for me.

Look where I am in a hospital, almost drained of my blood and thinking about which brother I want.

"Elijah I'll stay with her for the night go home you need to rest," Klaus said reassuring him that I would be fine.

"Fine but I will be back in the morning." Elijah walked out shutting the door.

He was far enough out of range so he couldn't hear us.

I opened my eyes, "Klaus, nice job getting him out of here, but you could have not made him angry."

"Sorry it was the fast way to get him out of the room. You back to normal?"

"Mostly but I could use some food. My stomach growled, Real food not human food." I sat up perfectly fine, ripping out the needle that was in my arm.

"Alaric's here he wants to talk to you." He couldn't have been joking.

"I know that I just need "Time to Rest" I have to think of thing, but might as well just get this over with." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just be sitting outside, I will go get him." Klaus walked out the door closed slowly behind him.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter XV  
False alarm

Alaric the secrete vampire hunter, also a history teacher. He basically lost his wife to Damon Salvatore which now is his best friend. He is dating the doctor who uses vampire blood so the people don't die. I think she is insane but I am time lord all humans are insane to me. Now he thinks he can ask me questions about the attempted killing of Elijah Michaelson. Not my kind of day today is it. So here's the thing he will ask me stupid questions and I won't give him any answers but mean while Elijah is dying because I have poison in my blood that I don't know about.

I am trying to keep my vampire/ wolf inside of me right now because I haven't eaten in over a year and I am starving. If I don't get food right now I am going to kill every single person in this town vampire or not. People know my name throughout the world because of one thing I can survive on human blood time lord blood and even vampire blood. They call me mark zero, it is because they are not quite sure what they can do to stop me.

"What do you want Alaric make it fast cause I am missing my dinner." I was bored and hungry.

"Right, this isn't what you're thinking this is," He paused afraid I would kill him there on the spot, "but Caroline Forbs needs another girl for the mystic fall Miss mystic dance coming up and she thought of you."

"And?" I looked confused.

"That's it, and I hear the judges might choose you, so I guess you are the next Caroline, why haven't you been I class lately?"

"I've been busy, and I thought Caroline needs the popularity for a couple weeks." I looked at Alaric.

"When you mean busy do you mean Klaus?" He was afraid to ask.

"What do you think; I am a vampire and after all I am engaged to him." I smiled.

"I am spouse to tell you not to but in your case I don't have to worry, wait I thought you were married to him?"

"Not until this summer, after all I am only an 11th grader in high school. Alaric we still have another year together. Can you please get me out of here early I don't want to hang out around Elijah all day tomorrow?" getting Alaric to help me was easy.

"Yes, why do you want out early?"

"I thought I had to go to school Alaric?"

"You're right, fine I'll go talk to Meredith." He smiled walking out.

"Thanks Alaric," I whispered to myself.

"Katerina, I hear you're getting out." Klaus had a charming look on his face.

"I have to back to school but we only have a couple more weeks till we are married Nicklaus." I jumped up throwing my arms around him.

"Katerina, come on you can't be serious we are still going through with this." He looked at me confused.

"What just because Elijah's back doesn't mean we can't get married Nic." I pulled my arms off of him backing up.

"Kate, we will I promise just later," He stepped forward.

"You can't do this to me again, not again Klaus, Please just don't do this." I ran into the corner.

"I have to go, I need to get away from this town, I would ask you to come with me, but I know you're not ready to do that," He walked forwards to me crouching in front of me.

His hand brushed over my face, he kissed me.

"Please don't leave me, don't leave me again." I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

He stood up walking out of the room, "This is for your own good Katerina."

I cried for hours waiting for Alaric to come in and say I could leave, he never came. I got up walking over to the door, the hospital looked abandon. It wasn't a hospital it was Gallifrey my room. I heard the same voices that were in my head.

"You mean that she is dying right." My brother said angry.

"No come look for yourself sir," She opened the door, "Princess Tardis you're awake."

"I guess I am. Brother, where is the Doctor," I looked around.

"Do you not remember what he did to you?" He moved my hair, looking at my back.

"I do I just want to see him I love him, and I want to tell him about what I was dreaming about." I looked through my closet, "where are my Jeans?"

"What… wait you want Pants?" he looked in my closet.

"Sorry, I forgot I am the princess I don't get pants." I growled.

"Do you want someone to help you Tardis?" the nurse's voice was still too sweet.

"I am not a kid; I am a hybrid, half werewolf half vampire." I flashed my eyes gold. I wanted to turn in to my wolf, I held it back; "I am hungry."

I bit into the nurse's neck, drain her dry so she could never regenerate. I licked the blood off of my lips.

"What have you done sister you killed her?!"

I smiled revealing my teeth, "I realized that I am not weak, I am strong .We are not weak brother."

"Do you see what is going outside your window; it's called a war against daleks! Sister you don't understand I am king and you are just a princess not even one by blood one by you stupid little Mark."

"I know who I am brother, and yes I know what war looks like. If you forgot I am older than you, and millions of years even." I growled trying to hold my wolf back.

"Why are you growling?" He looked scared.

"Because you are making me angry, well my wolf anyways. I haven't had food in many years Killian." My stomach growled in hunger.

"Well I can get you some humans but not me please." He pleaded for his life.

"You know I don't like people pleading for their life because I kill them any way. Let us see the times you got in my way; first time you got in my way I killed you, you regenerated . Well that happened every single time now look I am the oldest, that means I have the power to turn all the time lords against you, or you can die."

I felt my wolf breaking the hold I had on it, "If you really want to live I suggest you run, because I can't stop once I started feeding, I have no control over it."

"What's happening to you Tar," He looked scared.

"Run you fool run." I growled, as I finally let my wolf through.

The color of my eyes stayed at yellow gold, my white fur filled my wolf body, the blades in my wrist dug into the wood floor. My color vision went to black and white, the only color I saw was red. I felt my ears lowering to the back of my head, and my lips began to curl.

I walked over to the dead body, I smelled the fear that was on her before she died. I caught the scent of my brother Killian, I ignored it for a second, licking the blood on the floor first. It was like water for a dog, but sweeter than water, and yet still so warm.

I am still starving. I need more not some fake time lord, and I need one that would satisfy a pack of wolves for at least a couple of weeks. I stuck my nose to the floor following the scent of the running time lord. My blades retracted in to my front legs.

I felt the Vortex pushing down on my brain, I turned back. I screamed fighting the vortex. I fell slowly back into a deep sleep. "I think when it's all over it just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories; it just all comes back. But he never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said, or anything he did ― it was the feeling that came along with it," I looked at Alaric. "Crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever going to feel that way again. But I don't know if I should. I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright, but I just thought, 'How can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? Maybe he knew that when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance. I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him. It was losing me." I pulled that out memory, from a quote from a begging of a song I heard, I believe it was _I knew you were trouble. _ I walked out of the Michaelson house, closing the door on the way out locking it. I looked at Alaric waiting for his reply.

"I don't know what to say Tardis, but if I know Klaus he will come back he always does." He grabbed the box in my arms, carrying it in to his car.

"I don't know the vampire hunter is helping a _Hybrid _out. Although we are very good friends, but why didn't you kill me the day we first met?" I opened the door getting in to his car.

"Well why I didn't kill you was because I knew that you were lost, and you looked scared." He started the car.

"I killed someone in front to you isn't that a reason to kill a vampire." I looked at the house I lived in for so many years.

"And the reason why I didn't kill you is because I heard Klaus." He laughed.

"That and Elijah." I smiled, laughing with him.

"That is the reason I ran from you, didn't you chase me?"

"Yes I chased you and I ran into Nicklaus literally." I laughed.

_I was in the dark alley; looking down ally I smelt the stake. I growled running after hunter. I ran into a man, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you." I couldn't look into his eyes._

_ "It's ok every new vampire runs into me and my brother, what can I call you love?" The accent I knew he was Viking or British._

_ I let my accent flow out also, "Katerina Sir." _

_ "Katerina Patrova?" he asked._

_ "Katerina Karr, but I have met a Katerina Patrova the doppelganger Correct." I smiled knowing it was Nicklaus and Elijah._

_ "Yes, oh Sorry I am Nicklaus Michaelson and this is my brother Elijah do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"_

_ "no my lord." That should give me away. I looked up looking to the eyes of the Original Hybrid._

_ "Tardis?" Elijah asked._

_ "Yes Lord Elijah, Tardis Katerina Karr I believe." I smiled._

_ "I can't believe my eyes I thought you went back to Gallifrey."_

_ "I got banished." I snickered. _

_ "ok Do you two know each other?"_

_ "Brother this is my ex-girlfriend Tardis." He laughed._

"Hey were here, you fell asleep in the car."

"Oh I'm sorry." I hugged him, "thanks for the ride to Damon's house I'll get Damon to help unload."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI  
Family and Stalling, This Should be New

"Damon come unload the car!" I walked in the house, turned around fearing he was wearing nothing I grabbed the nearest towel. I opened my eyes seeing only had his shirt off. I hugged him kissing him.

"Hello.. I guess you haven't had a kiss in a while." He laughed.

"You can say that."

He kissed me as soon as Stefan walked down stairs. I pulled back, my arms still around Damon. I lied my head on his chest.

"Was I interrupting you guys?"

"Stef.. you're home early I thought you wouldn't be back until Tar was unpacked in my room." He walked outside unpacking the car.

"You need to stop using my brother Tardis, he is not your toy." Stefan growled.

"I am not using him as a toy, just be glad I am not the one who has my emotions shut off Stefan why do you even care what I do with Damon." I growled showing him my gold eyes, "Did you forget I can end you easily?"

I walked out to help Damon, "why does Stefan have to be such a jerk when he has no humanity?"

"Because he feels like he has to make everyone miserable , and Elena is ignoring him."

"Of Corse this all has to deal with Elena." I growled carrying the two boxes in my hand inside.

"Doesn't all ways have to deal with Elena. Let's get you unpacked."

"By the way they are all clothes." I laughed as he opened first box.

"Are all your clothes leather and Corsets and Heels?" He looked up shocked.

"Yes is that a problem?" I walked back to the car, grabbing the heaviest box my armor.

"Random question where have you been all of my life?" He sounded happy.

"I don't know." I smiled opening the box with all of my armor, "Where can I put this?" I pulled out the uniform.

"The basement or I would ask Stefan does it need its own room you have a lot of gear. What is this all for anyways?" He asked concerned.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry time lord law." I bowed my head putting it back in the box carrying it to Stefan.

"What's that?" He wondered.

"Very important clothes can I get my own room that has a lock?" I set it down.

"Well yeah you are the only guest in the house right now and well I think we have more than three rooms in the house." He laughed.

"Thanks." I smiled walking into a room locking the door.

"What's in the box Damon?" he asked.

"Time lord clothes armor I really don't know this time brother." He knocked on the door, "You unpacked and hung up, my lady."

"Okay I will be down in a minute." I climbed out the window landing on the ground. Walking back inside the house.

"I thought you were inside the house?" he looked confused.

"I was, I climbed out the window." I laughed.

"Why did you climb out the window?" he didn't think it was funny.

"Because I wanted too, why do you want to know Mr. Salvatore?"

"You're my girlfriend I thought I had the right to know." He said the one word that I didn't want it hear.

"You're not my boyfriend Damon, My boyfriend is the king of vampires and of Corse hybrids." I looked at him, "I am going to find Nicklaus and if I get killed I won't care."

"Why would you my love, when I am here." The accent made a sweet ring to my ear.

"Nicklaus Michaelson, My love my king, and my fiancée." I turned around hugging him.

"I love you, Katerina." He softly whispered it into my ear.

"Where were you Nic?" I asked softly.

"New Orleans, I thought I told you." He looked confused.

"No I don't think so, but why did you come back so early? I mean why would you are king there not here. New Orleans the place I first met you, I believe," I smiled, "You and Elijah didn't he go by smith then, or was that when I told him about the doctor and how he always goes by john smith."

"I came back for you my love, not one reason or another just for you. I am not king unless I am with you." He smiled, the angel smile.

That was the smile that I could never say no too. There is his I don't want to do this smile, the smile that happens whenever I'm around, and then the smile that meant give me what I want or I will kill you.

"I can never say no to you Nicklaus, I didn't say no when you offered to let me stay with you. New Orleans shouldn't be that bad after all I am the oldest hybrid. You could use the help getting you place back as king."

"Nicklaus we have to go… Kate, What are you doing living with the Salvatore's?" he asked softly he was kind of hated by the Salvatore's.

"I am not going to be living with them any more Elijah I am coming with you and Nicklaus, is that going to be an issue Elijah." I growled unsure what his answer maybe.

"If you get My brothers position as king again then I will be glad to accept you as family." He returned the growl.

"Elijah I mean no threat to my Fiancée, I simply want to be with him and yes I can get his position back I am the most feared time lord hybrid in history, Klaus is just the most feared hybrid." I laughed brushing my hand across Klaus' face.

"I know you mean no threat," he spoke frustrated.

"Then what do you mean Elijah!?" Klaus growled.

"I will talk about this with you later brother."

I had never heard them fight like this before this was new, I could never fully understand the bond that I broke when they both fell in love with me. their bond used to be like me and time, after I was banned that bond slowly broke. I know the time war was why I was exiled, but I helped the doctor stop the war doesn't that count for something. I broke a brothers bond, which had to the worst crime I had ever committed. I fell in love with the hybrid not the vampire. Crimes that I was told I committed, I never did any of them I broke the law of time, starting the time war. I did not kill my Daughter, I killed king but not the princess…

"Nicklaus you have to promise me something if I go with you?" I looked up my eyes almost filled with tears.

"And what would that be my love?" he grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me again, don't ever leave me."

"I promise never to leave you ever again my dearest Katerina." He put my engagement ring back on my left ring finger, "I will be with your forever and always."

"I love you Nicklaus Michaelson forever and always." I kissed him softly.

"Can you guys save it for your wedding its only a couple weeks away." Elijah had a point.

"I haven't gone shopping Elijah we may need to go to New York. We have to drop Klaus off at new Orleans then go from there," I looked at Klaus, "Do I have a budget Klaus?"

"For you a budget is not in order, have fun with it, only one dress though." He laughed.

"Fine I guess I can mange with one dress. Do you still have your tux Klaus?"

"Yes, of Corse I do."

I packed up all my clothes again and my armor, unlocking the door. I put them next to the coffins that contained my brothers-in-law Kol and Finn, and My sister-in-law Rebecca.

I let my head fall on Klaus' shoulder, he played with my hair lightly. I fell asleep on his shoulder.

_"What do you mean she was awake and now she is in a coma again and you let her try to kill you!" The doctor sounded angry._

_"I was going to tell you but how am I spouses to tell you when I can't even get out of the guards site Doctor I know you are disappointed right now, but please try to control you anger."_

_"You let her kill one of the best time lord nurses! That is why I am angry Killian!" the doctor said one of the most feared time lords name other than mine._

_"You know not to call me that doctor it is Hayden and you know that." My brother, the one that I had raised to pass on my skills and talents. _

_ "You have to listen to us Doctor, We are trying everything in time to wake our dear sister up, my sister."_

_ "Moon you have to be kidding me, all of time, you have magic use it. What else are all of you good for if you can't wake up the one person that is holding all of time together." The door closed._

_ "He is getting impatient, Ashley what can you do to stall him for a couple more weeks." Killian asked softly._

_ "I can try brother, it pains me to see him sad. It pains me to see our older sister in a coma." Ashley was the only civilized one._

_ "Moon, you have limited power when Tardis is a coma correct lets waste it. The war is getting bigger, stretching across the stars every day." Killian was right they had to wake me up soon, but I don't want this dream to end,_

_ "I can waste all of my magic, What about Father brother, he is awake and I don't know if I can put him back down for another thousand years or so…" moon the ancient little girl._

_"I will take care of him, You just try to wake our sister up can you do that?"_

_ "I am able will I am not sure yet, I like being her after all she is the favorite princess as the people know the only princess."_

"Kate we are here home sweet home." Klaus woke me up.

"I won't be home for a couple days Klaus, I still need to buy myself a wedding dress."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII  
Killian is finally a Time Elder

Lilly Moon Karr

"Brother, why did you say that would kill our sister?" I looked at him.

"Lilly, she has lived long enough. I will let her see her doctor one last time. Sister looks outside, look what our sister has brought onto us with this revolution."

I had never seen this look on his face before, his A.I. has got to him. I didn't think I could fix him. I had an idea; I would pose as the assassin of the Time Lords, and speak to my people.

*An hour later*

"People of Gallifrey, I am the Assassin of the time lords, you may never hear or see who I am. I will tell you this, I maybe closer than you think. I will only show you my face when I kill you. They call me the Giver of Pain and Death. Some worship me; I am speaking to those people. Stop the Revolution. It will only bring more death to the Time Lord Race," I paused waiting for the king to walk out onto the terrace.

"The revolution is mine to give. I will bring death to those who break the Princess Tardis' law. I am not the one to be hunting; I would be hunting the king of the time lords. He is the one to take the death of all of those we have lost. Look to your king and Blame him for the war. He has claimed he will kill Princess Tardis after this war is over. She is the true ruler of Gallifrey. Protect her, protect the princess of Gallifrey. Listen to my words and you will win."

I loved my sister greatly and would anything to protect her, even if meant killing my brother for her. He was not the king I once knew, there was something wrong with him and I was going to find out no matter what it took.

"Why don't you just stop it yourself surely you can stop the revolution you have started?" He was listening to every word I had said.

"Because that would require killing half the Time Lord population," I bowed in respect to the king.

"Or is it because you are a female?" He had a point.

"And how would you know that my king," I spoke as if it was a growl.

"Well you killing was clean, a woman's touch," he laughed.

"Do you really want to test me My lord, or should I just kill you right now." There was something I had not told anyone other than my sister.

"Now why would you kill your King love? What have I done so wrong it needs the blade of a murder?"

"You have started an unjust war for what power, look at your people my king they are dying of hunger thirst. I walk among them every day I see people your people regenerating!"

"You need to back down, or this won't end happily for you."

"So you admit to starting a war across the stars for power, you know that your people are dying and all you can do I eat and stall to wake up princess Tardis from her coma." I smelt the Doctor, if I could stall long enough I could get him to help me.

"I don't want her wake up to a war of unjust as in your words."

"So… you are saying that our princess the true ruler to the throne, is in coma, and how is she in this coma?"

"I have put her in that state to save her life, she was bleeding out in the streets and it was the only way to save her."

"That is a lie!" The doctor had joined me on the stage.

"Well, look who it is The doctor her husband not allowed to see his wife under any circumstances. We have not heard the songs of our princess in four years, and all you can say is that you saved her by putting her in a coma."

"The songs of an angel or some would say a god." He laughed.

"You laugh now Killian, but what do you do when look in the mirror and you're the reason why we are losing this war." He turned around to the people, "We are losing the Time war, I have been on that field and all there is death of our kind."

"Doctor, I need to speak with you later." I whispered that to him, "It's time we find a new leader that can save us from this war, there are two princesses. They royal family has hid that from you for a long time. Princess Moon, and Princess Tardis. Twins you might say."

"Are you moon?" he whispered back, "I am sorry Killian your time has come!"

"Would you like to know something My king, there are more than one assassin, one that would cover their back during the night. I have not killed but the other has." I lowered my hood, I was not an exact twin of Tardis.

"Sister!" His eyebrows raised.

"I am the Twin Sister of your princess Tardis, I am Princess Moon. Every word I have spoken today was true. I don't sing like her, but she is my twin. Looks like it's going to rain."

"Sister we will discuss your actions later."

I was grabbed by two guards, "Let go of your princess, I can wake her up."

The doctor, pulled them off of me, "Can you really wake her up?"

"Yes but I need connection to her, it's going to be hard but I think we can do it doctor I know I can wake her up. If I ever hurt you again, I promise I will never hurt your family."

He grabbed my hand pulling me to the T.A.R.D.I.S, "What do you need?"

I somehow felt the Vortex, I had never been in the T.A.R.D.I.S before. I knew what she felt every day the constant pounding of the Vortex.

"I need time to think, Can you jump ahead of time in her time line. I need to see something. Something ends up being my fault." I looked at him.

"I don't like it but when do you want to go?" He actually agreed.

"April 23, 2013, I need to see if some things are true." I sat down looking at my vortex manipulator, It was the date I had died.

"what's you looking at," he walked over, lifted up my hand.

"It's the date I die Doctor, I need to know if it's true. Can you do this for me, this is all I want to know." I had tears in my eyes.

He nodded that's all, he spun around the consul flipping switches, knobs, and pulling the lever that flew us in to the Vortex.

We landed, I had put the break on, and so she wouldn't know it was us.

I walked up to the window, pulling my hood up. She was crying. She had just back from her honey moon, with her new husband. Her name now was Tardis Katerina Karr Michaelson. I liked it, a lot of names for a name.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" He walked up behind me.

"I am dead, How can I die. I did nothing wrong unless my brother killed me." I threw my arms around the doctor, crying into his chest.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry. I thought I could help, by showing you this."

"It did I know what I have to do now, I have to wake her up. She needs him, you." I walked back in to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he looked at me with concern that I would fail.

"I want to, I have too." I hugged him one last time.

"Is this goodbye moon?" he looked like he was about to cry.

"I hate goodbyes but I think it might be goodbye Doctor." I knew I would never see him again.

"Moon…"

I put my finger to his lips, kissing him walking backward towards the castle.

"Its Lilly by the way." I ran back inside the castle crying.

"Moon what's wrong?" My fiancée hugged me.

"Nothing and Everything." I never loved him, my brother was forcing me to marry him. I loved the Doctor, I will ever only love him.

He wrapped his around me, "I love you moon."

"You know I can't say it back because it's not true." I dug my head into his chest he was there to cry on.

"I know but I love you even if you don't."

Ashley, walked down the stairs. He saw me crying running over to me, "Go back to your quarters Alexander."

"Ley, I can't marry Alex. It's against everything that I stand for."

"I know you can't Lilly but Hayden says you have too. It's the Kings word not yours."

"I don't want him to kill her, we have to stop him. Ashley please, your older than him, can't you talk to father?"

"Father hasn't been around in a thousand years." He hasn't and I knew that.

"Mother?" I remembered that she had died a couple of weeks ago.

"Only if I could contact the dead then I could." His stupid idea actually might work.

"What if Killian could see the dead, all the time then he will know our pain!"

"We couldn't you need to conserve your strength so you can wake her up." He was right.

"Well then what do we do brother?" I looked up at him.

"There are always the Daleks I know a few good ones, but it would be risky."

"He isn't afraid of the Daleks."

"Your right, what's he afraid of then?" Ley didn't know what his twin was afraid of.

"Kate, he is afraid of her, but it doesn't help us when she is in a coma."

"Did you call Tardis Kate?"

"Well her middle name is Katerina; she likes it when I call her Katerina." I nodded slowly.

I looked at Ley as his twin walked down the stairs, "Brother, What can I do for you?"

"I need both of you and your magic." His elder mark was glowing.

I didn't know he had the exact same tattoo as Tardis but his was on his right arm.

"Killian is that new?" I touched his glowing elder mark.

"Oh the mark yes, it hasn't stopped glowing, since I got it."

I felt the T.A.R.D.I.S more than ever; I looked around as the room went black and white. The room went black falling to the ground


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII  
The Impossible Child

Tardis Katerina Karr Michaelson (Finally)

_The date today is April 23, 2013. Well what do I say I got married and had a fun time with Klaus. Elijah had to tell me the bad news, my sister died. I have been crying for hours now, I might cry again. This means I will have to back to Gallifrey. I am only allowed on Gallifrey if there is a family emergency. I don't want to go and face my brother by myself. Ashley and Moon are dead so it's just the two time elders. Yet it's not even fair, I think Killian killed them both. Moon was a loved queen for a period time. Then Ley died and she let our brother take over again. _

_ Klaus says it will get better he lost two of his brothers, but they hated him. I loved my brother and sister. I don't know what my father is doing; I know he is out of his two thousand year in prison-meant. I hope he leaves Klaus alone he likes to make me suffer. My mother has been dead for quite some time now. It's all most my birthday. May 4, Klaus wants to throw a party, I don't I have lived to long and my sister just died. Should I shut out my emotions, they hurt to bad right now to even think. I just want my life to be over with; I have been around since the begging of time starting off as the god of time, Volterra. I gain my Mortal from; well not really mortal I haven't died yet._

I closed the book, looking around my new room. New Orleans, a place filled with vampires. Klaus says he has unfinished business here I think he just wants to be king.

"Kate, its Elijah. Can I come in?" he knocked on my door.

"Why Elijah nothing will make me stop hurting, unless I shut off my emotions. If I do that I shut off my humanity." I wanted to be left alone.

"You could try drinking? There's a bar downstairs." He opened my door.

"Elijah gets out of here!" I screamed, showing my teeth.

"I am sorry, I'll leave you alone." He closed the door walking away.

I locked the door; hit my head against the wall falling to the floor crying. "Why do I have to have two hearts it hurts so much?"

"Probably because you love to hard." Klaus walked over to me.

"No it's because my mother wanted me to suffer." I looked up at Klaus. "Please make it stop Klaus make the pain stop."

"I don't want to do this to you come here, sit with me on the bed." He grabbed my hand pulling me up.

"Klaus are you going to kill me?" I looked at him scared.

"Why would I kill my wife?" He brushed the Tears out off of my face.

I leaned into his chest, "why are we really here Nicklaus?"

"There is someone who knows how to kill me. I want to kill them." He kissed the top of my head.

"I have my Magic back I can find them. I want to help Klaus. It will give me something to get my mind off of moon." I felt the rage burning inside of me.

"I want you to come with me to meet someone. That may help you." He grabbed my hand pulling me to the landing outside of our window.

I jumped over the railing, landing in wolf form.

"Not what I was expecting but it will work." He walked by my side.

The Vampires Jumped from roof top to roof top to see what I was. They heard the four hearts beat.

"Nicklaus, My mentor, My sire. Welcome back to New Orleans." The man hugged Klaus.

I growled I was being over protective.

"What do we have here a werewolf with the original Hybrid?" he reach down to pet my head.

I snapped at his hand warning him.

"That's my wife and she is older than me." Klaus put his fingers behind my ear, petting me softly.

"Ok is it me or does she hate me and not you." He laughed.

"Klaus can I get your jacket, it's a little cold." I sifted back in to my two legged form.

He took off his jacket helping me put it on. I zipped it up, holding Klaus' hand.

"Your wife is Katerina Karr the Time lord Hybrid?!" He reached for my hand he kissed it.

"Yes and what's the big deal?" I looked at him.

His hand let go of my hand it formed a fist punching me in the chin.

I grabbed his hand crushing the bones in his hand, making him fall to his knees.

"Next time I will kill you, you don't touch me again." I twisted his hand bending it back.

He screamed as I dislocated his shoulder, "I understand please let my hand go."

"You don't touch her." Klaus helped him up punching him back down, "That was for hitting my wife."

I never got a name but I didn't like him he was to levity. I walked as the vampires' coward at the site of me. Elijah had to stop me.

"Elijah what do you want I am going to get a drink." I growled.

"Why did you just break Klaus' friends hand and dislocated his shoulder?"

"He punched me, I thought I would return the favor just more painful." I smiled, pushing him out of the way.

I sat down at the bar. I looked around.

"What can I get you I have O negative to A positive?" the woman asked.

"O negative, oh and can I have your pants?" I flashed my eyes at her to let her know I was serious.

"Ok sweetheart, here you go." She handed me the blood bag and her leather pants.

I ripped off the top of the bag, draining the entire thing. I pulled the pants on.

"Thanks," I threw down a hundred dollar bill, "You can keep the change."

I walked back over to Klaus, "That's better." I kissed him.

Klaus put his hand around my waist; He smiled turning back to his friend.

"As I was saying, you can take a break or I can take the power back myself you saw what she did to you, just imagine it a lot worse and a very slow death." He licked the remaining blood of my face.

"Why would I leave when I have a whole army, and you have one person? Not even Katerina could take an army on." He laughed.

"I have taken on a whole Dalek army on no weapons only my strength and well the soul of the T.A.R.D.I.S which is also mines so I would think again." I vamped out to scare him just a little.

"I know your lying that's what you are Katerina you're a liar. From the bones of time all you know is lying." He jumped seeing the Gold eyes.

"Yes I lie but all Time lords do, we lie about our names our history. You want to know why, because we only have known pain." I growled, "I never made as wise man, I never made it a poor man stealing, I am tired of living like a blind man. Yes I have been wrong, and I have been down to the bottom of every bottle."

"I know why you lie Tardis, but I don't know why you say you loved me when Klaus left New Orleans and yet now you're married to him." He was on his knees.

"Did you just say she loved you?" Klaus looked at me.

"It was in the Past Klaus I love you now, you understand that, I love you not him." I kissed his cheek.

"Go for a walk Katerina, I need a minute to myself." He pushed me away.

I counted the footsteps as he walked away, "Please, don't do this again Klaus, I will not lose you again!"

I cried but he gave me no answer, I started walking back to the house. I never felt a pain in my stomach like this before. A needle pushed wolfs bane and Vervain into my neck, the darkness came fast.

*Days Later!*

"Klaus should be coming to look for her any day now. Then we will show him, what is possible." Their talking was loud.

"He's not going to come for me he is mad at me I don't know why." I sat up, holding my head.

"Elijah she's awake you can see if you want to see her." The witch spoke loudly.

"Elijah?" My vision was blurry.

"Tardis what have they done to you now." He hugged me.

"Elijah do you hear a weird heart beat." I thought I was hearing things.

"Yes, where is that coming from?" He looked around.

The pain in my stomach was there again, I screamed it was worse than vervain and wolfs bane.

"Katerina! What's wrong I don't see anything wrong with you on the outside."

"My stomach is killing me, it's worse than the Vervain." I noticed the bucket next to me, "The bucket get me the bucket."

He handed me the bucket, I blacked out again from the pain.

"What Did you do to her!" he growled.

"We did nothing Elijah it is what your brother did to her. Listen closely, that weird little heart beat is from an impossible child."

"I hear it I just don't believe it." He placed his hand on my stomach, "This is not possible, but I am starting to believe it. Tell me more, what are you doing to keep Kat alive."

"Just a simple protection spell, but we are trying to prove to Klaus that there is more to the universe that is possible than we think. Like this child, We think it's a girl we call her Lexi, but it could be a boy. Magic cannot tell us what gender it is."

The darkness started to fade away, the pain still there but I hope Elijah would come through and bring Klaus here. "Elijah bring Klaus he will at least listen to you right now."

"I promise I will bring him to you, even if I have to bring you to him." He smiled kissing my head.

"I know you will," I smiled trying to hide the sound of my pain. I was hot, in pain my life couldn't get any better than this. "Can I get something to drink?"

They handed me a bag, hopefully it was blood I was starving.

"This should help your hunger." One of them was at least nice enough to feed me.

I fell back to sleep hoping Klaus would be here to wake me up.


	20. Chapter 19

**XXX Last chapter of this book hoped you liked itXXXXX**

Chapter XIX  
Waking up

"What are we doing here Elijah?" Klaus voice sounded so sweet to my ears.

"I know you are currently looking for your wife, but I think you will be surprised what you find in a grave yard."

"Fine," he walked past where I was laying.

"Wait." I whispered so quite I didn't think he heard me. I sat up, standing up falling over against the wall. I felt the Tardis, I felt reality pushing its way in, I pushed it back.

The man in front of my "door" let me lean on him. Walking me over to the group of witches.

"Klaus, please look at me." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

He turned around, "Thank the time lords. What did you do her?" He growled not letting me go.

"We are trying to keep her alive Klaus isn't that the most important of everything." They jumped at his growl.

"They didn't do anything to me, It's mostly pain is why I can't stand Klaus."

"Pain, what pain Elijah explain to me what's going on why do I hear another set of heart beats in her."

"Brother, they know more than I do, all I know is that it is an impossible child."

"A child explain witches or I will rip you all to shreds." His arm was wrapped around me tight.

"If you kill them you kill me Klaus," I looked up at him walking over to Elijah. "Just listen to them, please I beg of you."

"Fine, I'll listen but it better be a good explanation of how this thing is killing you." He growled.

"Thank you Katerina for getting him to listen. You know my sister was killed because she was accused of witch craft, which was her protecting Katerina. You're the original hybrid born a werewolf turned by magic, you still have that werewolf side to you that's why this child exists Nic."

"It's impossible Vampires can't procreate." He wasn't listening.

"You're not like Elijah, you're the Hybrid Klaus, and it's not killing Katerina it is just taking all of her strength away." The witch put her hand on my chest.

Klaus growled, the pain was gone. I didn't need Elijah to hold me up. I felt all of my strength return to me as the witch pulled her hand away I fell back into Elijah's arm, and chest.

"I got you," he walked me a back to the place where I would sleep.

I screamed in agony as the protection spell wore off. Klaus came right by my side.

"I will come back for you I promise I just have to do something's first. And it involves killing Morris, but not yet, every night I will be here that is something you can count on, I promise." He turned around, "Do it."

They injected the vervain and wolfs bane, this time to put the pain back where it belongs in the back ground.

*7 months later*

I felt normal again after a while, I looked around again, the place I slept and ate. Smelt of blood and pain, I hated the smell of pain but I was used to it by now. Klaus kept his word until today, maybe Elijah told him not to come. Alexis was the child's name, everyone called her Lexi.

Elijah would look after as I slept, and I would take over during the day. The witches lost most of their group protecting me. She grew faster than we expected, we were losing more time with her than we had with her than we spent with her day to day.

"She is defiantly Klaus' daughter, she said ripper today, like he would. I didn't teach her that." Elijah said.

I turned around smiling, "You idiot, the first thing you teach our daughter is Ripper." I hit him in the shoulder.

"Sorry I thought you would be proud?" he laughed kissing me.

"Of Corse I am proud but really Ripper." I raised my eyebrows.

"Katerina you look great!" Marcel walked in; I hid Alexis behind my legs.

"What do you want Marcel!?" Klaus and Elijah growled at the same time.

"I just want a word with your daughter Klaus." Marcel sounded like he would be lying.

"How can I trust you?" Alexis asked her voice so young so innocent.

"You can't sweetheart, but I won't hurt you I promise." He held out his hand waiting for her to take his hand.

"Mommy says not to trust you or your little pack of vampires." She snickered.

"Good job Lexi, for using my exact words." I laughed, "She doesn't go anywhere without Elijah."

He looked at me confused, "what?"

"I'll tell you later, Marcel if you want to talk to Lexi you can tell her in front of me and Klaus." I snapped at Marcel.

"Fine alright I'll tell her," he crouched down, "Alexis, Would you be willing to join my inner circle?"

"I am sorry Marcel but I can't do that to my dad I owe him that at least." She grabbed Nic's hand and mine, "Family is power not humanity or vampirism."

I smiled at Alexis, "Marcel you would be wise to leave, I have a taste for vampire blood." I looked up at him with gold eyes.

"as you wish my lady, Alexis I hope to see you soon." He got up walking away.

"Alexis is the perfect image of you when you were a kid." Killian's voice came out of nowhere.

"Brother, why do I get the pleasure of kicking you today?" I smiled my voice was almost a growl.

"Just wanted to see my Niece, and why would I get kicked, I paid you a complement sister." He laughed.

"Well because you banished me from Gallifrey and the fact that I hate you." I laughed hugging my younger brother.

"Nice to you again sister." He hugged me back.

"You too little brother." I turned back to Klaus, "sorry introductions, Nicklaus this is my brother Hayden or Killian, Killian this is my husband Klaus."

"Nice too meet you I didn't know my sister had a secrete husband." He laughed shaking Klaus' hand.

"There are a lot of things I don't know about Katerina but I get used to it." He looked at me, "Kat is something wrong your nose is bleeding?"

I touched the blood, licking it, "Magic!"

My vision started to black out, I wasn't ready to wake up, but I felt that I need to get back to the real world and stop seeing my future. I knew this was all a dream, but I wanted it to be real. What would happen to Alexis? It kept running through my mind. I also would want to see moon again I missed her, but I didn't want her to be in pain.

I know she loved the doctor all her life, but if she could live out her life with him. I would let her, but she can't, no one can live out their life with the Doctor. His life is different than most time lords, its pain, he can never settle down with one person. I even know that, I tried. He broke my heart in the end. I had choose my One life and I haven't yet choose my story.

My life was Klaus, he is the left heart, and I am the right. Time lords are never easy, but when you are with a man that can pull you down to the earth than you know that he is that one heart that makes a Time Lord an Elder. I may not be not human, I am The Oldest Time Lord vampire werewolf alive and I accept that. The eight years in a regeneration coma helped me I know that now.

I felt the Vortex finding its way back in to my dormant mind. The pounding had begun again.

"Hey, Tar you ok?" The Doctor's voice was quite.

I blinked my eyes open slowly, I felt the pain in my spine. I knew I was on Gallifrey but didn't want to be.

"Don't try to talk, you'll be able to talk later, but I wouldn't suggest it." He laughed.

"Ley, Tardis is a wake!" moon yelled down the hall.

"Really!" He yelled back.

I looked down at my finger still no day light ring, I was trapped inside the house. I slowly sat up swing my feet off the bed.

"What's you doing there Tardis." The doctor sounded concerned.

I walked over to the window, I wanted to test their loyalty to me, I thought to myself, this is going to hurt you more than me doctor. I stuck my hand in to the sun light. A slight burn nothing much, I pulled the curtains back.

I screamed in agony, Killian pulled me out of the sun light putting a day light ring on my finger.

"Don't ever do that again Tardis, or I will let you burn you understand that?!" He lifted he hand up to slap me.

Fear covered my face, his hand lowered, He pulled me up.

"Nice to have you back sister," He hugged me.

"Nice to see you to brother." I hugged him back, "Doctor." I nodded walking to the balcony of my room.

"Hey look is that the Princess Tardis?" I heard one of them say that, my face lit up with joy.

It soon faded to sorrow, I missed Nicklaus, Alexis, and even Stefan Salvatore.

"How long has it been Moon?" I looked at my twin.

"Eight years, nasty regeneration coma Kate please get some rest you are going to need it please." She begged.

"I had Eight years to rest, Lilly. I want to speak to my people, oh and some food." I was hungry that was a new hunger, human blood not time lord I wanted human.

"No, they are not your people any more Tardis, they are Killian's." She hissed.

"Fine then tell me what happened during those eight years Lilly." I growled, flashing my eyes gold.


End file.
